


I need her to trust me.

by pinotkayleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, Heartbreak, Multi, Revenge, Spoilers, The Truth is Out There
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotkayleigh/pseuds/pinotkayleigh
Summary: Picking up two weeks after the S7 Season Finale. Vera and her new born daughter are home, but everything around her isn't as it seems. Rita Connors is out of Wentworth, but did Will have her put into protection or did he have other ideas? There's someone out there coming to rock Vera's new family life...or so we think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about how S8 should start, and I got carried away. I'd love your feedback. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
I don't own any of the characters, or back stories. This is merely my thoughts on how S8 should go.

Chapter 1. Vera.

Closing the nursery door as gently as she could, Vera sighed with relief. Finally, after what had felt like eternity Grace had stopped crying, and had fallen to sleep. Vera stretched her arms above her head, and yawned, 'what even is the time she wondered?'. Vera pulled to tighten her loose pony tail as her arms came down and she lightly turned on her heel to head towards the direction of the kitchen. Her hair was slightly matted, and a brush hadn't been through her soft brown hair for atleast two days.  
'When did I last eat anything?' she wondered, carefully and quietly tip toeing down the stairs.

It seemed to be around dusk, the light outside was fading and the streetlight not too far from her hallway window was already on. She was losing track of time, her ambitions for a strict routine had gone straight out the window when she realised that Grace was almost as stubborn as her, and had other ideas. 

It had been three days (or so she thought) since the pair of them had been released from hospital, after a fortnight of being kept in. After what had happened at the prison, and her rather traumatic birth, Vera had gone into shock and showed some signs of PTSD, unsurprisingly. Miraculously, Grace presented herself as absolutely perfect, and would have been discharged after a day or so had Vera not have needed more medical treatment than her. Vera still couldn't bring herself to really think about the events that had unfolded, everytime she tried her breathing would become rapid, her heart would race and she could feel the bile begin to move up through her body. She had to focus of Grace right now, she needed to get through the first few weeks of being a mum, and then when she was ready she would open that box and work through that horrendous day, that ended up being the happiest day of her life. 

Vera glanced around the kitchen, empty baby bottles were scattered across the work top, washing wet from the machine still in a pile on the floor, untouched cups of cold coffee still sat there waiting to be drank. Vera tutted to herself, before opening the fridge and scrunching closed her eyes as the light from inside came at her without warning. 

DING DONG

Vera jumped, banging her elbow on the fridge door as the sound of the doorbell echoed through her.  
"Urghhhh, no!" She groaned.

Grace had literally just this second fallen to sleep, and was bound to wake up now. "You have got to be kidding me, if this is Jake, then I swear to god..." Vera slammed the fridge door shut, and dragged herself towards the hallway cursing under her breath as she baby monitor clipped her jogging bottoms began to crackle and Grace started to stir. She had specifically banned all guests for the the first week of her being back home, informing everyone that she needed some space to get into a routine, and time to get to know Grace on her own before she was ready to face anyone, that also includes Jake.  
Jake had visited every single day that Vera was in the hospital, bringing flowers, fruit, baby clothes, coffee for Vera and to start with Vera was grateful to see his face, a little sanctuary in the great chaos of her head, but his insatiable attitude to wanting to be a hands on Father was begining to tire Vera's patience with him- afterall, she still wasn't ready for him to be a consistent part of her life yet. 

The figure at the door made Vera stop in her tracks, even through the frosted glass there was no mistaking the tall, strong stance, and the outline of the hair before her. 

Vera's stomach flipped a little, and felt her heart begin to beat a bit quicker. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the latch and opened the door slowly. 

"Miss Bennett...hi."

Vera smiled softly, her eyes meeting those infront of her. "Rita, h...how on earth are you stood on my front step?" Vera blinked hard incase she was imagining things. She was tired, and had read somewhere that you can start hallucinating after not sleeping for 24 hours. A small, disbelieving frown spread across Vera brow as she absorbed the warm, radiating presence from the woman she last saw as a prisoner. 

"It's a long story." Rita shrugged with a smile, and held out her arm holding what looked like a takeout brown paper carrier. "I bought you Chinese, do you like Chinese or...?"

Vera let out a disbelieving chuckle, and stepped aside from the doorway. "Please, come in."


	2. Rita.

2\. 

"Where d'ya keep your plates, Miss Bennett?" 

"Please, Rita, you can call me Vera." Vera smoothed her loose curls, tucking them behind her ears in an attempt to improve her unkept, slobbish appearance. "In the cupboard to the left of your head..." Vera shook her head. "I just can't believe you are in my kitchen, Rita." Vera watched as Rita's curls bounced around her shoulders as she gracefully moved through Vera's kitchen. Rita turned her head to face Vera, and smiled.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Vera." She began to take the plastic lids off several colourful looking food tubs, and the steam from the hot food inside rose up. 

"Rita, no not at all." Vera smiled. "I'm just surprised thats all!" 

The baby monitor crackled, and the sound of Grace beginning to cry echoed through. Vera sighed, and glanced down the the monitor clipped to her. "Rita, I'm sorry I need to go and check on her." Rita nodded and smiled as Vera turned to leave the kitchen. 

"Hey..." Rita stopped Vera. "Can I come?" Vera smiled and nodded, and Rita put down the spoon on the counter and took a few strides to follow behind Vera. 

Grace's cries grew louder and stronger as Vera clicked open the white nursery door.  
"Hey, Grace...shhhhhh." Vera softly cooed and she moved towards the white crib. Rita stayed back and lent her head against the doorway, watching as the small, delicate woman lent down into the crib. Rita smiled as Vera scooped up the grizzling little girl, and bounced her gentle in her arms. Vera caught her eye, and they smiled softly to each other. 

"She's gorgeous, Vera." Rita whispered. "Completely gorgeous." 

The crying ceased and Vera ran her fingers over Grace's forehead.   
"See, there's no need for all that noise is there. You just didn't want to miss out on anything did you, hey?" Vera smiled down to the little girl, who hiccuped away the last of her tears. "Rita, would you grab the Moses basket and we can bring her down with us?" 

.  
.  
.

"I guessed you probably hadn't had time to eat anything." Rita pushed her noodles around the plate, and watched as Vera quickly spooned in another mouthful from her plate. Vera nodded back, pointing to her full mouth as she chewed, and swallowed.

"When you rang the doorbell, I had my head in the fridge, which happens to be very empty." Vera giggled. "So, I do believe you may have saved my life." She wound some noodles around her fork, and quickly popped them into her mouth. "How did you know that chicken Chow Mein was my favourite?" 

Rita smiled, and she too ate another mouthful. The two women sat across from each other in Vera's lounge. Vera sat with her legs up, and underneath her with her plate balanced on her knees, pushed right into the corner of her dark grey sofa. Rita sat on the opposite sofa, with her feet firmly on the floor, and her plate too on her lap. Grace's Moses basket lay on the floor close to Vera, by the coffee table separating the women, and she slept peacefully with a white muslin blanket draped over her. The air was calm, and the atmosphere seemed relaxed, Vera felt calmer than she had felt in the whole three days she'd been home with her brand new daughter. They ate in silence, both of them smiling as they caught each others eye and then glancing down to sleeping Grace who also seemed calmer than ever. Vera finished her food, and lent forward to place her place on the coffee table. She sat back, pulling her knees up to her chest, and sighed. 

"Thank you so much for dinner, Rita." Rita smiled back to Vera and nodded once. "How did you know where I lived?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few updates will be longer. It's all a bit fluffy at the minute I know, but hang on in there. 
> 
> I'd love your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Jackson, er, I mean Will, gave me your address..." Rita swallowed. "Do you mind?"

Vera shook her head, and glanced down to her daughter. "So, he knows you're here then?" Vera was confused.

"Yes." Rita placed her plate down onto the coffee table, and sat back on the sofa. "I should probably explain, Vera. But before I do, I just need you to know that I never meant to hide anything from you, especially when you were governor." 

Vera's heart pounded a little in her chest. She felt she had built a trust with Rita, when she found a way for her to see Ruby in the hospital. Had she been so naive again to finally trust someone, and now it was coming back to hurt her, like it did with Jake, and Fletch and even Ferguson? "Ok..."

"To cut a long story short Vera, I was a cop working under cover to a case about Marie Winter when I first landed in Wentworth." Rita looked down, hiding her eyes from Vera. "Then the whole thing with Drago happened, and they cut me loose." Rita swallowed. "The night of the the Brody riot, I helped Will to figure out what was actually happening and that Marie was behind it all, and I had to tell him the truth in order to try and stop what was happening that day." Vera sat forward.

"You weren't a real prisoner?" Vera asked quietly, her head rattling with all this new information. 

Rita shook her head. "I'm sorry I lied to you." Her gaze caught Vera's. "You of all people know what it's like when your job takes over your life." 

"Will told me that you were a big part in ending the whole situation, but he didn't tell me anything about this." Vera frowned. "I guess he was trying to protect me, and you also."

Rita nodded.  
"Vera, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you in the dark about it all, it would have put you in danger too if you'd have known. Ruby is the only person who knew, and well, she's me sister." 

"I understand, Rita. You were just doing your job." Vera smiled. 

Rita knew that Vera really did understand. She and Vera were more similar than they both realised. They both made sacrifices for their jobs, irreparable sacrifices that would ultimately change their lives. 

"After what you did for me, when Ruby was in hospital I knew I had to tell you the truth." Rita lent forward towards Vera. "I'm sorry I couldnt get to you on the day of the hostage. Something in me needed to protect you, but I just couldn't get you without putting you in anymore danger." 

Vera drew in a long deep breath, and blew it out whilst counting to ten in her head. A technique she'd been taught whilst in hospital to try to calm her down. 

"I guess you have saved my life twice, Rita." Vera smiled. "I still don't think I'm ready to talk about that day just yet. I keep looking at Grace and I get so upset thinking that things might have turned out differently. You saved both of our lives on that day, Rita. And the all those women." Tears began to well in Vera's eyes, as she smiled at Rita. One escaped and ran down her cheek, splashing on to her knee. Rita rose from her seat, and quickly scooted past the coffee table to sit next to Vera. She sat close enough to tuck a strand of hair behind Vera's ear, and then rested her hand on Vera's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered gently. "I'm sorry."

Vera turned her head to look at Rita. Her curls resting on her shoulders. Rita was wearing a cream blouse with a zip down to the top of her cleavage, it was soft on her, feminine. "Where's your leather jacket?" Vera sniffed.

"Argh, you don't think that's how I really dress do ya?" Rita pulled a face, and Vera giggled through her tears. "Part of the act." She nudged Vera playfully, before standing up. "I'll take these plates out to the kitchen, and wash them up. Do you need anything doing? Those bottles in the kitchen, are they to be sterilised?" 

"Oh god, Rita. I'm so sorry about the state of my house." Vera wiped her eyes. "Please just leave the plates in the kitchen, I'll get round to doing them." 

"Don't be daft, this place is spotless compared to the hole that they've stuck me in for temporary protection. I insist, I'll have a quick wipe round in the kitchen, just chill out and make the most of having a bit of peace." Rita's voice tailed off towards the kitchen. 

Vera shifted herself back, and stretched her legs out on the sofa. She snuggled into the cushion behind her, and exhaled slowly. Her head seemed noisy, buzzing with questions. How had she missed that Rita wasn't a normal inmate? Why did Rita feel the need to protect her? Where is Rita living if they have moved her from Wentworth into protection? 

.  
.  
.

Rita folded the tea towel, and placed it through the handle of the oven neatly. She glanced around at the now tidy kitchen, and smiled. The sterilised bottles were on the draining board, and order had been restored. It reminded her of when Ruby had been born, the smell of sterilising and the sweet, sickly smell of baby formuler powder. Her thoughts turned to Ruby, and she glanced at her watch. 9.40pm. Ruby would be sat around the table in H1 with Allie, and Boomer laughing and chatting about their day. There would be an emptiness amongst them, without Liz or herself and they would mention how Liz would have found their conversation outrageous, or how Rita would worry over Ruby if she rubbed her tight temples. She knew Ruby would be fine though, she had Allie now, and Will would keep an eye out. Rita had another responsibility now. A responsibility that filled her with warmth. To keep watch over Vera and Grace. 

Rita slowly walked through the hallway from the kitchen to lounge, glancing over the framed photographs on the walls. Pictures of a much younger Vera, looking carefree and vibrant. Photographs of Vera with friends, maybe at college or a birthday. Vera hadn't changed one bit, apart from her hair being a little shorter, and a few more lines on her face she was still the same. 

Rita stood quietly in the doorway of the lounge, and glanced over to Vera, who had fallen to sleep curled up in the corner of the sofa. Her hair was falling loose from her ponytail and strands were hanging over her face, casting shadows over her small features. Grace was now lying on Vera's chest, sleeping softly and peacefully too; her tiny body curled into a ball, with her head turned to one side. Rita promised herself that she would remember this image for the rest of her life, seeing the two of them so comfortable and peaceful with each other after the chaos they had experienced. Rita thought back to the night she spent with Vera in the hospital waiting room, and when she placed her hand on Vera's bump, feeling the warmth of Vera's hand on top of hers, and Grace kicking around inside. She still couldn't believe that the tiny human that lay on Vera's front was with her too, through one of the worst nights of her life. 

Rita picked up the white blanket that rested on the back of the sofa, and gently placed it across Vera's lap. Vera frowned and flinched a little in her sleep, before nuzzling her head back pillow behind her. Rita watched her from her close distance for a few moments, they both looked so peaceful. Rita decided in that second that she would do whatever she had to to protect them both from now on. Vera would never have to look over her shoulder, and Grace would grow up knowing she was safe. 

.  
.  
.

Rita vigorously shook the warm bottle of baby milk in her right hand, and bounced gently on the spot. She cradled baby Grace in her left arm, the tiny, warm, wriggling pink bundle cried furiously despite Rita's efforts to soothe her. 

"I know little rabbit, you are hungry, you just gotta work with me on this one until it cools a little more." Grace momentarily stopped her cries as she watched Rita's face as she spoke, as if she understood what was happening. 

"Rita, I'm so sorry." A croaky Vera appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, her hair all wild and free around her face. "I must have dozed off."

"Hey." Rita smiled at the small, brunette in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I could see this one stirring, so I thought I'd take her from you and leave you to sleep a little longer, I'm guessing you could use it." Rita removed the lid to the bottle of milk, and dropped a little on her wrist to check the temperature. "Perfect!" She cooed to Grace, as she offered the teat to Grace's lips. Grace instantly stopped crying, and began to suck vigorously. "See, told you it would be worth the wait didn't I, little miss." Rita turned back to Vera and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, Vera."

Vera shook her head, and smiled at the sight of Rita's strong arms holding, and protecting her daughter. "You are so great with her." 

"Ah, got a lot of experience from when Ruby was little." Rita blushed a little. "The joys of being a big sis, eh."

"I wouldn't know." Vera sighed. "It was just me, and my mother for my whole life. I wish I did have some experience to fall back on, but I guess both Grace and I are both learning about each other together." Vera's tummy did a backflip, she thought of how it was now the two of them against the world. 

"You're doing great, Vera. You've been home for what, three days?" Rita frowned. "Don't be so hard on yourself, eh. You'll be right." 

"I don't know what I would have done without you tonight, Rita." 

"I shouldn't tell you this, but where I'm staying isn't too far from here. If you need me, or you need anything then I'll be right over." Rita smiled. "I mean anything, Vera." 

Vera smiled, and slowly nodded. Something in her felt warm, and contented knowing that Rita was somehow around her again now. Rita had been a confidante for her within the Wentworth walls, and their mutual respect for each other grew throughout their joint suspicion of the Marie Winters case. Vera had breached not only the rules of her job, but the rules she'd set herself over trusting anyone again, let alone an inmate unbeknown to her that Rita wasn't a real prisoner. Vera understood that Drago had been killed so that Ruby could be safe, and even though she couldn't condone Rita's actions she somehow found it more acceptable, in fact she sympathised. Vera hadn't ever had someone who would be willing to risk their own life, and their own freedom in order to protect her, but now she had Grace, Vera knew she would now do anything to protect her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The mobile phone bounced with each vibration, and the screen flashed with the incoming call. Rita waved her hand in the direction of the bedside table, fumbling in the darkness. She opened one eye and glanced at the bright screen blurred into her vision. 

INCOMING CALL  
WILL JACKSON

"Will, it's four am?!" Rita's voice was hoarse.

"Rita, I'm sorry." Will swallowed. "How did it go? How's Vera, does she know anything?"

"Will, I told you I'd call you in the morning." 

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't wait. I can't sleep, I just need to know that Vera is ok." Will sounded desperate.

"Listen, she doesn't know a thing. She's in a bubble with the baby, she hasn't seen or spoken to anyone since she got out of the hospital." Rita cleared her throat. "And she certainly isn't aware of what's going on."

Will sighed a great sigh of relief. "Oh god, Rita. I was so worried." Rita could almost hear the tension release from Will. "And you had a good look around the house did you? Everything was ok?" Panic began to return to his voice.

"Will, I went with her to the nursery and everything was locked and fine. When she fell to sleep, I checked all the other doors and windows, even looked in her closet. Don't panic, cut me some slack mate. I've been doing this a long time." Rita's felt a little annoyed at Will's unsurity.

"Thanks, Rita. I owe you." Will sighed again. "What happens next?" 

"I dunno Will, I said I'd pop round again in a day or so. I don't want to smother the woman, she's been through enough, y'know."

"Yeah." 

"It's a waiting game." Rita declared.

"I wish we knew what we were waiting for though." Will tutted.

"Let me know when you finish your shift, you can buy me a beer and we can chat about what to do next." 

"G'night Rita." 

"Bye Will." 

Rita ended the call, and let the phone drop to the side on her on the bed. She lay down, pushing her curls out of her face and rubbed her eyes. Thoughts of Vera looking sleepy in the doorway earlier that night, and Grace's gorgeous eyes looking up at her as she spoke in soft tones to her flashed through her mind, and her stomach clenched. She knew she had to get Vera to trust her, confide in her and need her, but the thought of hurting Vera made her feel physically sick. 

Rita's whole career had been based on her ability to transform herself into someone else, enabling her to gather intel, to build her evidence and ultimately to solve the case. She had tricked people into believing her story, led lives to persuade others, and broken hearts of people who have fallen for her games. Those people had meant hardly anything to her, but now, she had to do that to someone she genuinely cared about in order for her job to allow her to protect Vera, and Grace.

TEXT MESSAGE  
From: Vera Bennett  
10.42am

Hi Rita,  
I just wanted to thank you again for dinner, and for everything you did last night. We both enjoyed your company.  
Vera x

TEXT MESSAGE  
To: Vera Bennett  
10.45am

Anytime, Vera. It was great to meet Grace, she's a dream. I'm heading to the store later on, I have to pass by your house if you need me to drop anything in.  
R x

TEXT MESSAGE  
From: Vera Bennett  
11.04am

Would you mind?  
V x

TEXT MESSAGE  
To: Vera Bennett  
11.05am

Nope, not at all. Send me a list.  
R X

TEXT MESSAGE  
From: Vera Bennett  
11.09am

Would you mind if we came with you? I think Grace could use some fresh air, and I need to start acting like a human again?  
V x

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Next update ASAP.  
Leave me your comments! X


	5. Chapter 5

Rita closed the lid to her laptop and quickly took off her thick framed glasses. She ran her fingers through her hair, and swore again under her breath. She scrolled her contacts to find Will's number, and hit call as quickly as her fingers would let her. Of course, after ringing once it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Will Jackson, leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Will, fucking call me back!" Rita hung up, and stood up from the wooden chair at the dining table. She paced a few steps, before unlocking her phone again, and pressing the call button.

"Thank you for calling Wentworth Correctional Centre. If you know the extension number of the department you require please key it in now using your keypad. Otherwise, please hold to be directed to our main switchboard."

Rita let out a frustrated sigh. "Jeez."

Chirpy classical music began to play from the phone, completely contradictory to the environment within the walls of Wentworth. 

"Good Morning, Wentworth Correctional Centre. My name is Rachel, how can I help you."

"Governor Jackson please."

"I'm afraid the Governor is currently unavailable, may I take a message and I can pass it on to his secretary?"

"Listen, Rachel my name is Rita Connors, and it is absolutely essential that I speak with the Governor right this second." Rita's voice was thick with haste.

"Perhaps you could send an email and your request will be dealt with in due course."

"RACHEL!" Rita snapped. "It's a personal matter, and Will is expecting my call." 

"I'll patch you through Ms Connors, but I can't promise he will be available." The phone crackled, and the classical music resumed. Within almost seconds Will answered.

"Rita?"

"She wants me to take her shopping?" Rita spoke fast. "Will, what do I do now?"

"Say NO." Will was sharp. "That's a risk we just cannot take, Rita." 

"Well what do I say to her, Will?" Rita swallowed. "I need her to trust me. I can't lock her in her house."

"You say no!" Will bit back. "I am paying you to protect her, not to flaunt her in public. Do you even understand to danger that she is in right now, let alone the danger Grace will be in?"

"Will, this is my job, I know what I'm doing. You don't have to patronise me." Rita growled. 

"It's only been four days since Vera left hospital, Rita. We don't know if something is being plotted, or who is watching." Will felt sick. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened. 

"I know." Rita sighed. "We have to tell her then."

"No. Absolutely not." Will hissed. "Do you know what this will do to her?"

"I am watching that house 24 hours a day, I have even been inside and made sure that everything is secure. It's been four days, and there hasn't been any sign of anything around Vera, Will. There might not ever be anything, we can't hold Vera and Grace hostage based on a grudge."

"This isn't a grudge, Rita." Will was now whispering. "It's real, it's happening and it's only a matter of time." 

The phone went dead. Rita pulled the phone from her ear and shook her head. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

TEXT MESSAGE  
To: Vera Bennet  
11.28am

It's a miserable day, Vera. You don't want the rain to be Grace's first experience of an outdoor walk. You send me your list, and I'll be round as soon as I've been shopping. Keep warm, both of you. x 

TEXT MESSAGE  
FROM: Vera Bennett  
11.38am

I can't thank you enough.   
Bread (the sourdough loaf in the purple wrapping)  
Bananas  
Milk   
Sanitary towels (sorry...I'm so embarrassed)  
Thank you. Please bring a receipt.  
V x

TEXT MESSAGE  
To: Vera Bennett  
11.39am

See you soon. x


	6. Chapter 6

VERA

The morning has been a long one. The rain poured outside, and it hammered down on the porch roof. Vera opened the front door and glanced outside to the street. Cars sped past, sending water spray overflowing on to the pavement. This was the kind of weather that sent the inmates wild, something would always kick off when the weather was like this. Vera used to dread stormy days in the prison, and even now she didn't have to go to work she still had a bad feeling about the day ahead. 

Grace had finally drifted back off to sleep, around 7am after continuously crying since Rita had left them just after midnight. Everything had seemed so calm when Rita was with them, both she and Grace had found comfort for the first time properly since returning home from hospital, but now Rita had left all Vera could think of was whether she was strong enough, and cut out for this single parent malarky. Perhaps she needed Jake? No. Don't be ridiculous, Vera. She mentally slapped herself. Jake was the reason she was in this situation to start with. No. That's not right. Joan Ferguson was the reason she was in this situation. 

Vera felt a shiver run down her spine as she pictured Ferguson's smug face. She almost felt the warmth of her breath tickle her cheek as she imagined Ferguson laughing at her, if Joan could see her now, what would she say in her deep, patronising voice? Would she be pleased that Vera was again doubting herself, was this part of her plan? Vera quickly closed the front door, and lent against it. Her breathing seemed rapid, and she slowly took a deep breath to try to steady her racing heartbeat. She's dead Vera, she's gone. She won't laugh at you again, and she certainly will never be able to laugh at Grace. 

Vera sighed, and began to climb the stairs towards the bathroom. She hadn't showered in a couple of days, and decided to use Grace's nap time wisely. She turned on the shower and set the temperature, and almost instantly the bathroom began to fill with steam. She slipped off her lounge pants, and lifted off her loose vest top. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Makes apart from her underpants, she ran her hands across her stomach. She watched as her stomach skin almost wobbled like jelly, and the stretch marks glistened in the light. She sighed. Her once flat stomach was long gone, but she could help but feel a sense of pride in her saggy skin. Her body had been through so much. She slid of her underwear and stepped into the steaming shower cubical. The water fell over her body, and she ran her fingers through her hair. She rubbed in a lather of floral shampoo, she'd forgotten how nice it smelt, and then conditioned the length of her brown locks. She closed her eyes, her head under the full, powerful run of the water and kept it there until she felt she could no longer hold her breath any longer. She gasped for air, rubbing the water from her eyes and slowly tried to regulate her breathing. Vera felt numb. Her doctor had warned her she may feel symptoms of Post Natal Depression, and what to look out for but Vera knew this wasn't what was happening. She loved Grace, she was bonding well, and it had absolutely nothing to do with her daughter. This was a feeling in her that she had been burying away for the last few years, maybe even longer. The feeling that she wasn't good enough for her Mother, good enough for Joan, good enough to run the prison and protect the inmates in the recent riot. 

Vera put her face into the stream of water once more, and then wiped her eyes. Enough now, she thought. Enough of this.

As she turned off the water, she jumped at the sound of the doorbell. It sent her mind speeding back to earth, and reached for the towel on the radiator. Quickly she wrapped it around herself. Her hair dripped down her back as she opened the bathroom room door. The cool air from the landing hit her, and she shivered. It would be Rita with her shopping at the door, she could quickly open the door and then retreat back upstairs to dry herself properly. She tiptoed past Grace's nursery and quickly down the stairs to front door, leaving a trail of water droplets behind her. Standing to one side of the door, she opened it quickly pulling the door back to hide her towelles body, and stuck her head around with a small smile.  
"Rita?" Vera called quietly, glancing around the door. There was no answer, just the sound of the rain bouncing off her porch.  
"Hello?" Vera stepped around into doorway. There was noone there, Vera's stomach flipped. Her eye caught the outline of something on the floor and she glanced down. On the floor, in the corner of the porch was a huge bouquet of flowers. Beautiful, big white roses, pink lillies and masses of green foliage. Vera gasped a little. She took a step forward out of the door way, wrapping her towel a little tighter and glanced around the deserted street. There wasn't anyone around, not a soul. She bent a little, wincing at a sharp pain that twinged in her lower pelvis (something the doctor's assured her would stop stinging so much as time went by, she had after all pushed a 5lb human out of her vagina) and scooped up the bouquet with one arm, holding onto her towel with the other hand. She quickly retreated back into her house, and closed the door. She allowed her towel to fall to the ground around her, as she reached down for little pink envelope that poked out the top of one of the giant roses. The scent of the flowers filled her senses, and she smiled as she undid the envelope and slid out the small, glossy card inside.

Vera,  
Congratulations.  
J 

'Another bouquet Jake, really?' Vera rolled her eyes and sighed. She picked up the bouquet and carried them into the kitchen, setting them down on the work top. 'Just get the hint Jake, I'm not ready to see you yet!' 

She heard the ding of her mobile phone, and glanced around the kitchen to find it.

TEXT MESSAGE  
FROM: Rita Connors

I'm outside, I don't want to ring the bell incase I disturb G. x

Vera smiled, and her tummy fluttered a little. How considerate of Rita. She placed her mobile phone down next to the flowers, and quickly walked back to the front door, picking up her now damp towel on the way and wrapping it tightly around her. She could see the outline of Rita's bouncy curls through the frosted glass from the other end of the hall way. 

"Hi, Rita." Vera flung the door open widely and stepped aside quickly, allowing Rita out of the rain.

"Hey." Rita closed to door behind her. "How you going?" She carried a paper bag in one arm, and a cardboard holder tray with two coffees in the other. Her smile radiated from her, and Vera absorbed the calm aura she instantly presented. "Got you a coffee, didn't know how you liked it, but I guessed you were a flat white kind of girl." 

Vera giggled. "How did you know?" And led Rita towards the kitchen. 

"What are you doing in just a towel, Vera? You'll catch a chill in this weather." Rita placed the shopping bag and coffees down on the side. 

"My shower was interrupted by these..." Vera pointed with a flat palm to the bouquet of flowers on the side. "Would you mind if I just quickly got dressed?"

Rita shook her head and smiled. "Gorgeous flowers." 

Vera turned on her heel and ran lightly on her toes back up the stairs. She had goosebumps, and her body shivered all over, but suddenly having Rita here made the noise in her head become quieter and for the first time again in hours she could think properly. She slipped on clean underwear, and pulled on a thin, baggy, grey jumper that instantly hung from one shoulder. She caught glimpse of herself in the wardrobe mirror. Her skin was pale, her eyes looked darker than ever and her lips dry. Her hair hung limply, in damp ringlets and she ran her fingers through to separate the curls to give her hair a little life. She smoothed on some coconut balm on her lips, and applied a little mascara to her eyes. Instantly she felt better about herself. She pulled on her black leggings and straightened down her top. She brushed her hair back with her fingers, scrunched and then smiled faintly at herself in the mirror. 'That will do Vera.'


	7. Chapter 7

Rita unpacked the items from the brown paper bag one by one, and placed them on to the kitchen work top. All the things Vera had requested, and a couple of extra treats, including some cookies, a muffin and some orange juice to keep her energy up over the next few days. The supermarket had been deadly quiet, the weather must have played part. Who on earth would want to be out in such horrendous rain and wind.

She lent down to enhale the delightful aroma coming from the rather sizable bouquet of flowers, admiring the colour of the insides of the lillies and crispness of the white roses. Truly beautiful, how thoughtful of someone. Rita picked up the downwards facing card in the top of the bouquet, and turned it over. Few words graced it.

Vera,  
Congratulations.  
J

Rita dropped the card instantly, as though it was on fire. The insides of her mouth tingled and her stomach clenched. 

Fuck.

She took out her phone, and quickly snapped a picture of the card and the flowers. Her heart began to beat a little faster. 

She could hear delicate, light footsteps coming from the stairs, and quickly put the card back in the flowers where she had found it. She put her phone back in her pocket, and quickly continued to position the groceries on the worktop. She sensed Vera's presence imminently, and looked up in the direction of the door.

"Hey." Rita smiled, her heart still racing. She picked one of the coffees from the holder and gestured it towards Vera. "It might be a little cold now." 

Vera took the paper cup from taller women, and smiled. "Thanks." She took a sip. It was still warm, almost the perfect temperature for her and savoured the frothy texture in her mouth. "Mm." She swallowed. 

"Who are your flowers from, hey?" Rita raised her eyebrow, she knew who they were from but needed to know if Vera did too.

Vera rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing Jake, I mean erm, Mr Stewart." Vera blushed and took another sip of her coffee. "He is, erm..."

"Grace's father?" Rita cut in. Vera nodded. 

"I guess, he hasn't got the hint yet." Vera took another sip, and then frowned. "But, I didn't recognise the handwriting. He normally writes a big, ridiculous decloration of love on each card but I guess he got the florist the sign it this time. It's strange that he's congratulating me, again. Is he trying to wind me up or something?" She sipped again. "Argh, sorry Rita. I don't mean to put my issues onto you. You have been so kind, and all I am doing is moaning to you."

Rita reached her hand across the island towards Vera and smiled. "You can moan to me anytime." She stood up straight again. "Hey, you haven't had anyone or anything else turn up have you?" 

Vera shook her head. "No, I told everyone to give us some space."

"I mean noone else unexpected?" Rita's tone was stern.

Vera laughed nervously. "Erm, no, Rita. Why?" 

Rita forced a smile. "Because I don't want anyone bothering you, either of you, especially whilst you are still getting your bearings." She exhaled slowly, and watched as Vera was deep in thought. 

"Is there something I need to know, Rita?" 

"What!" Rita let out a laugh. "No, honestly." She softened her expression. "Vera, I just care about you...both of you." 

She cares.  
Vera shuddered.  
Rita said 'she cares'.  
She cares.  
Vera's mind flashed.  
Suddenly she was sat at the dining table. Joan was opposite her. The warmth of Joan's hand was on hers.   
'I do. I do care Vera.'   
Dark eyes pierced into hers, she could smell Joan's perfume, the colour of lighting in Joan's home began to cloud her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest as she sat opposite the tall, strong woman, Joan's hair was falling softly around her face, and she watched the curve of her lips as she spoke. She felt her stomach clench and flip, and heat ran the length of her body. 

"Vera?" Rita's soft voice cut through her thoughts, and she felt a hand on her arm. "Vera?" She blinked, and Rita's face blurred into view. 

"God, I'm sorry." Vera blinked hard. "I think I need to sit down." She turned and walked towards the lounge. Rita followed close behind. She felt Rita's hand rest on the small of her back, almost supporting her. Rita helped her lower herself down on the sofa, and she lifted her legs up to chin. 

"You'll be right, Vera." Rita perched behind her, allowing the weight of Vera's shoulders rest against her legs, and she gently stroked the top of Vera's damp head. Vera closed her eyes. Her hand reached around to find Rita's. She could smell Rita's perfume, vanilla and cedarwood essences, it was soft and soothing, unlike the dark, musky and powerful scent that she smelt everytime she pictured Joan's face in her mind. Vera let out a sigh, and let her head rest back onto Rita's thigh. Rita must have felt Vera's heart beat race through their connection, and she ran her fingers through Vera's hair softly and carefully.  
"Shhhh." She whispered gently to Vera, just as she had soothed Grace the evening before. "It's ok. I've got you." Her grip tightened on Vera's much smaller hand. "Shhhh."  
Vera swallowed the lump building in her throat. She'd never been comforted by another human like this before. She'd been involved sexually with others, shared embraces and slept next to someone, but never before had someone stroked her hair so gently, or held her close when she needed them to. Was this something her mother should have done? Or perhaps her lover? Was this something she'd hoped would have happened between her and Joan? Or maybe, it was always supposed to be Rita, all along.

The baby monitor crackled, and Grace began to stir. Vera sat up straight, and turned her ear towards the montior. Rita placed her hand on Vera's shoulder gently. 

The baby monitor crackled, and Grace began to stir. Vera sat up straight, and turned her ear towards the montior. Rita placed her hand on Vera's shoulder gently.

"She might settle again." Rita whispered. "Give her a second." A small cry crackled through, followed by a hiccup, and another cry. There was a faint noise also coming through, it sounded like breathing close to the monitor. Vera leaned in closer, and Rita cocked her head to the monitor, feeling her heart suddenly beat harder in her chest . The noise stopped, and so did Grace's cry, instead she made a little gurgle sound. 

"It might have been the wind?" Vera whispered. They listened. The monitor crackled again, and the noise started again. Both women listened, hard. The noise from the rain bouncing on the porch, and the cars going past outside made it hard to hear exactly. "I think, I think I might go and check..." There was hesitancy in Vera's voice. 

"No." Rita stood up. "You stay there, I'll go up." Vera didn't argue. Noises made her jumpy, they always had. She still didn't like the dark even as an adult, and had always feared the unknown. But this was her home, she was safe here, Grace was safe here, she knew that, and Rita was here. 

Rita walked slowly on her toes, checking each direction as she crossed the hall way. She pulled on the front door to ensure it was closed as she passed it and began to climb the stairs. Her hair flicked dramatically as she checked her surroundings again, and slowly tiptoed up the staircase. She took each stair one at a time, ensuring she didn't make a sound. When she reached the top, the hallway split into two directions; Vera's bedroom and the spare bedroom was one way, and Grace's nursery and the bathroom the other. The landing was quite dark, the only light was coming from the window at the end in the bathroom. It was only 2pm in the afternoon but the miserable weather outside shaded the daylight. Her heart pounded. This could be it. Will could be right. She slipped her hand into her back pocket, and flicked up her pocket knife. She was now armed and ready. She took the final few steps towards Grace's nursery door and gripped the round doorknob. She drew a breath and quickly opened the door, holding her knife out in front of her. Glancing around, she froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving your feedback, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Grace lay peacefully in her crib, her eyes shut, her little chest rising and falling slowly. She was soundly asleep and the nursery was still, calm and most importantly empty. Rita peered into the crib, and ran her finger gently over Grace's soft brow and the top of her fine dark hair. She was fine. She was watched as Grace's eyes fluttered, as though she was dreaming and her bottom lip sucked in and out with each breath. Her little white babysuit was still a little big on her, hanging over her curled up hands. Rita stepped back. She glanced around the room once more, nothing was out of place. She checked the lock on the window which was still fastened tightly, and then opened the little white wardrobe that housed Grace's clothes. Everything was in its place. She chuckled to herself quietly.   
'Jeez, Rits you are getting jumpy in your old age.' 

She closed the door behind her, and quickly stuck her head into the bathroom next door. Again, the room was empty. It still smelt of Vera's shampoo, and there were a couple of puddles of water that once would have ran down Vera's body and ended up on the floor as she dried herself. Rita felt her lower body clench and then ache as she imagined Vera stepping out of the shower, covered in hot, steamy water and it running down her bare skin. The same feeling she had in the hospital, when she should have been focusing on Ruby but instead found herself aching as Vera placed her hand on her leg, and then when she covered her hand with her own. 'Fuck. Stop it Rita.' She bit her lip, and turned back to the stairs. As she reached the top stair, she saw Vera's shadow halfway up the staircase. She quickly put the knife into her back pocket.

"Rita?" The tiniest whisper called out. Rita look a few steps down, until there was only a stair between them. "Is everything ok?" Vera still whispered.

"Everything is fine. She's still asleep." Rita whispered back. Their bodies were square on to each other at different heights on the steps, and Vera looked even smaller than usual. "Do you want to come and check?" Rita held out her hand.

Vera nodded, and took hold of Rita's fingers with her own as she followed her up the last few stairs. The house was so quiet, aside from the rain outside, you could here their footsteps gingerly move across the hallway. The reached the nursery door once again, and stopped. Their fingers were still interlaced, Vera's cold and clammy ones were wrapped around several of Rita's warm, strong fingers tightly. Rita nodded at Vera, encouraging her to open the door. The door clicked open, and Vera stepped forward. 

The nursery was exactly as she last left it, the mobile above Grace's cot swayed a little with the breeze from the door and the comfort light was still casting soothing twinkle lights across the walls of the rooms. She sighed with relief and stepped further into the room. She inhaled deeply, and that's when she froze.

"Can you smell that?" Vera frowned, took another deep sniff and turned to Rita.

"Smell what?" Rita inhaled. 

"That smell." Vera voice was hushed, yet panicked. "It's, that smell."

"Vera, it smells like powder?"

"No the other smell... I...I know that smell." Vera edged slowly to the crib, and lent in. Grace was asleep, her breathing made a little whistle everytime she exhaled. She looked so squishy and pretty in her babysuit, it looked crisp and white against the soft pink mattress sheet beneath her. Her fists were tight, her tiny fingers curled into themselves, her tiny thumb tucked over the top.   
There it was.  
Shining, glistening against Grace's perfect ivory skin.   
A long, thick strand of dark hair caught between her fingers, the length of it extending from her fist across the middle of her babygrow. Vera's heart pounded, her knees almost buckled beneath her. She felt Rita's arm grab her around her waist, and they sank to the ground in slow motion; everything began to blur, tears stinging in het eyes. She tried her hardest to focus on Rita's face. Her nostrils were full of the smell of the unforgettable scent, a scent that brought back a million, confusing feelings. 

"Vera!" Rita placed her hands on either side of Vera's face. "Vera, what is it?" 

"She...she...she's here!" Vera gasped for air, her chest beginning to tighten. "The smell...it's her!" Tears fell from Vera's eyes. 

"Who, Vera?" Rita spoke firmly, trying to remain calm. "Vera, who is it?" 

"I'm losing my mind!" Vera let out a sob. "She's dead!" 

"Vera, I need you to calm down." Rita pulled Vera's face close to hers. She felt Vera's hot breath gasping onto her cheeks. "Vera breath!" Vera gasped, her shoulders bouncing with each sob. "Tell, me..." Rita's voice was calm. "You can tell me, sweetheart. I got you. Vera, who?" 

Vera took one more great gasp of air. 

"J...J..." Vera gasped. "Ferguson!"


	9. Chapter 9

7\. 

"How many more times do I need to tell you Will?" Rita gritted her teeth. "Everything was locked!" 

"If anything happens to Vera, it's on you and I'll have you shipped back to this prison quicker than you could imagine. Do you understand me, Rita?" The phone went dead before Rita had chance to respond. 

She rubbed her brow, and dug the front of her boot into the gravel infront of her. She stood on the porch of Vera's home, the rain had finally stopped and the street was dark apart from the streetlights that illuminated the road ahead. She took a deep breath. Will was being unreasonable. This was on him. If he'd actually had done the job right in the first place, none of this would even be happening. 

The house had been completely clear, somehow the phantom in speculation had entered and exited Vera's house without disturbing any locks, opening any doors or windows. What if there wasn't actually anything going on? What if it was all paranoia and hysteria, and a build up of guilt coming back to haunt? The anonymous tip off that Will received might have been a wind up from someone, perhaps the start of some kind of blackmail project. 

Rita unlocked her phone again, and scrolled through her images until she reached the one Will had sent her a week before. A picture of a handwritten note, found attached the the handlebars of his motorbike one evening as he finished his shift at the prison.

It read:

"Seems you were unable to protect Vera. Fear not, from the ashes I have risen. Time is ticking, Mr Jackson." 

Rita jumped as the door clicked open behind her, and quickly locked her phone screen. She turned, finding Vera in the door way. Her eyes were puffy, and her face all blotchy and red from crying. 

"Can you come back inside now, please?" Her voice was shaky.

Rita took one last glance at the street ahead of her, before following Vera inside. She closed the door, slid the lock across and then pushed the bolt at the top across also.

"What's going on, Rita?" Vera whispered. "Am I losing my mind?" A small sob escaped from Vera's mouth and she threw her hands over her face. Rita put her arms around Vera's tiny frame, and pulled her close into her. She rested her chin on Vera's head, and felt the smaller woman shake with each sob into her chest. 

"I'm going to stay here tonight, Vera." She squeezed Vera a little tighter in her arms. "Ok?" 

Vera nodded, her head still buried in Rita's chest. Rita took a deep breath, and pressed her mouth into Rita's hair. The smell of Vera's shampoo, mixed with a bit of nervous sweat filled her nostrils, and she exhaled into her hair. 

"I got you Vera." She kissed the top of her hair. She rocked side to side for a few moments, feeling Vera's body convulse with sobs. 

Her pocket vibrated. She let go of Vera with one arm, and reached for her phone in her back pocket. She saw Will's name and unlocked the phone. 

"Is everything ok?" Vera pulled her head back from Rita's chest, and looked up at the older woman, her face soggy and damp from the tears.

TEXT MESSAGE:  
FROM: Will Jackson  
20.25pm

I am on my way over.

Rita rolled her eyes and put the phone into her back pocket. Vera stepped back, frowning at the taller woman.

"Rita? What's happening?" Vera was shaking. 

"Will is on his way over."

"What, why? There's something going here, and you won't tell me what it is!" Vera's voice grew firmer.

"Vera, I just need you to trust me." Rita pleaded. "I don't know why Will is coming over, but I do know that I will not let anything happen to you, or Grace. Do you understand me?" Rita placed her hand on Vera's arm, and ran her thumb across her skin softly. Vera's body relaxed a little and she stepped closer to Rita. "It's going to be 'right."

Vera nodded, and look a deep breath.

"I'm scared, Rita." She lent her head back against Rita's chest as a tear fell down her cheek. "I can't protect Grace, if I don't know what is happening." 

"Shhh." Rita ran her hand over Vera's hair. "Just trust me." 

"I do, I do trust you. But trusting people has never got me far before." Vera was crying. "Sometimes I don't even trust myself." 

"Listen, Vera. I have no idea what has really happened to you in the past, and there might come a point where you are gonna have to tell me. But right now, you and Grace are all that matters to me." Rita swallowed. "I know Ruby is safe, and that means I can focus on you two." 

Vera nodded into Rita's chest. "Ok."

"You have just got to trust me, and I promise you that nothing will happen on my watch." She felt Vera's nod against her chest. "Now, let's get Grace all fed and snuggled again whilst we wait for Will to show up, hey?" 

.  
.  
.

"So you are telling me, she's not dead?" 

Vera sat with her head in her hands. Will had arrived a few minutes before, his face was pale and unshaven and his body rigid with tensity. Will sat on one of Vera's sofas, leaning forward towards the coffee table that faced the two women. Vera was hunched over her legs, her elbows in her lap whilst Rita sat strong right next to her, with her hand on Vera's shoulder, as if to protect her from whatever was coming next. 

Throughout all of this Grace had been asleep, she woke for a feed just before Will arrived, but had settled straight down again in her Moses basket that was close to Vera's feet. 

"Well, I'm not saying she's alive either, Vera." Will rubbed his stubble. "I'm saying there's a chance that she's out there again." 

"But, there was a body? I saw her corpse, Will!" Bile began to rise in Vera's throat. "You...buried her!" 

Will glanced across to Rita, who seemed completely unfased by what was being said around her. 

Rita knew the basics, and she didn't ask anymore. There was nothing she could do now, aside from step in and take control over what happened to Vera and Grace. The thing with Rita's profession was that, it was her job was to take over from a situation already caused, to step in at a time where she could only help the outcome, not what had already been started. Will had told her minimal details regarding what had led to Ferguson being buried, but she knew enough. She could determine for herself what MUST have occured to push someone to do something so drastic. It wasn't her job anymore to prove Will guilty and to punish him, her job was now to protect, and against all odds.

"Vera, I don't know what to say." Will sighed. "What if, what if there was a chance that she did escape?" 

"That changes everything Will." Vera glared at him. "EVERYTHING." She hissed through her teeth, and turned to face Rita. "Do you know all of this? I mean, you didn't even meet her, did you?" 

Vera wasn't mad with Rita, and she certainly didn't feel betrayed. She almost felt a little embarrassed that Rita had known so much over the last few days, especially as Vera had begun to trust her and confide in her. Perhaps she'd knew already everything she told her, perhaps once again Vera was made to look weak, and pathetic.

Rita placed her hand over Vera's. "Will has told me the basics, Vera." Her fingers squeezed Vera's arm reassuringly and instantly Vera knew that she didn't have to doubt herself. Rita was on her side, no matter how much she had to fight to tell herself. 

"Then you'll know that she's dangerous." Vera let out a sob. "I can't live like that again!" 

"That's what we are trying to prevent Vera." Will shuffled forward on his seat. "We need to find out for sure, if she's still alive or not." 

Rita interrupted, "and if she is alive, what she wants." 

Vera's heart begin to beat faster.

"You don't think..." Vera glanced down to her sleeping daughter. "You don't think it's Grace she is after do you?" 

"She would never hurt a child, Vera. You know that. Look at Jianna, and Doreen's baby Joshua, she had some kind of infatuation with them." Will glanced down at Grace. "Look at what happened with the fire, she killed an inmate to protect the baby. She's evil but she's not heartless." Will swallowed. "But it might be a way to find out for sure if she's alive or not." 

"No!" Vera shot to her feet, pointing her finger at Will. "You will not put my baby at risk, using her as bait to entice out the monster! NO WAY! I will not have my CHILD used as some kind of experiment!" 

"If she did enter this house today, it was Grace she clearly was interested in." Rita added. "There was no attempt made to harm anyone, especially Grace, we have to remember that."

"Are you both insane?" Vera bit back. "Knowing what she is like, she will probably think that she owns Grace, as without her there wouldn't even be a baby!" 

Three of them looked around the room at each other, then back to look at Grace. 

"Vera, you could be right." Will shook him head in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 10

8.  
"The thing that hurt me the most was, I genuinely believed that he loved me." Vera rolled her eyes in disbelieve, and turned back to face Rita. "But, I was just part of a big game for her...and a way out for him." 

The two women lay side by side on the pull out sofa bed in Vera's lounge. Vera was on her side, lent up on her elbow facing Rita who was propped up against a cushion next to her. On Rita's chest lay Grace, on her front, head to the side, sleeping softly; Rita's hand supported her bum and she curled into her. Vera's soft, white duvet covered both women to their middle, and the room was dimly lit by several candles flickering on the coffee table close by. 

Will had left them earlier that night, the revelations of the day had exhausted them all. They were still no closer to the truth, but between had built up a whole web of theories as to if and why the apparition had presented themselves, and why now. 

Rita stroked Grace's back gently, and watched as her little body raised with every breath. She couldn't comprehend how one person could affect the lives of these people. 

"You are stronger than you think, Vera." She turned her head to the small, brunette next to her and smiled. 

Vera reached her hand over and placed it on Grace's back, Rita put hers on top. It was just like the night in the hospital, both women with their hands interlaced with Grace beneath them. But this time it was the other way around. It was now Rita's turn to comfort Vera through her time of need. Vera had risked her job for Rita, and Rita would never forget it. It didn't matter that Will was paying her to protect Vera, after all that money was going straight into an account for Ruby when she got out of Wentworth, to set her up for her life of freedom. Rita felt strongly that the only way she could repay Vera was to protect her and to risk her own life for the two of them.

Vera could never know that Will was paying her, it would tarnish her trust of both of them. Rita couldn't stand the thought of Vera knowing, she'd be so embarrassed. 

Vera felt her stomach flutter at Rita's touch. It was as though Rita's hand penetrated into hers, and Vera could feel the calmness leave Rita and enter her own body. The rest of the day almost didn't matter in that moment, it was just the three of them, all together under the duvet and nothing could harm them. 

Vera moved her elbow, and lay down on her side, her head resting against Rita's arm. She snuggled her body closer to the older woman and sighed against her warmth. She smiled as she watched how Rita and Grace seemed so comfortable with each other. It seemed the only time Grace was truly settled was when around Rita. 

"Are you OK?" Rita glanced down to the smaller woman, smiling as she felt Vera's warm, small body press against her side. Vera nodded. "Ruby used to slip into my bed if she ever had a bad dream. She'd snuggle right in, and I wasn't allowed to go to sleep until she had drifted off...as though I had to keep an eye out for her bad dreams." Rita smiled with nostalgia. Her heart ached to see Ruby again. It was only a matter of weeks until her trial. She knew that Ruby would understand why she hadn't visited over the last week or so. She loved Ruby more than she'd ever loved anything in the world, in a protective almost maternal way. Her feelings for Vera were also protective but there was something else she felt that she wasn't sure she'd ever felt throughout her life before. It was an ache of a different kind.

"I wish this was a bad dream." Vera whispered.

"You stay close, Vera... and try to get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Rita ran her finger over Vera's forehead and across her hairline. She traced the frown lines on Vera's forehead, they slowly relaxed with each touch. "I'll look after you, both." Rita continued to stroke Vera's brow, and she watched as Vera's eyes grew heavy. "I've got you, Vera." 

.  
.  
.

"I won't have you coming round here, and freaking the poor woman out, Will?" Rita whispered down the phone. "She needs to trust that she is safe with me, you pay me to protect her, yet you seem happy to rile her up over all of this." 

"You have no idea what this woman is like, Rita." Will hissed back. "She's a psycho." 

"She has to go through me first, if she wants even the slightest bit of either of them." Rita was mad. "Even you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, I wouldn't have let you into the situation if I didn't think you could handle it."

"Perhaps, I should seek this woman out myself then!" 

"Are you insane, Rita? I have no doubt that she will try to kill you if she knows you are standing in the way of Vera and Grace. That's a risk I am not willing to take, for fucks sake!" Will was losing her temper.

"I seriously have no idea why you are so mad with me, Will." Rita rolled her eyes. "You are the whole reason that this is now happening." 

"I swear to you Rita, one more word like that, and I will have you locked back up for LIFE." Will spat down the phone. "You killed Drago, let's not forget that. Cop badge or not, you are a criminal." 

"Don't push me Will, remember I know too much now." 

"Are you threatening me, Connors?"

"So, what- it's ok for you to threaten me, because you think you are in control of this situation, eh Will?" Rita let out a sarcastic laugh. "I might have killed a woman to protect my own flesh and blood, but you TRIED to kill someone and now the tables have turned, we are both criminals Will, don't you forget that." 

"I swear to you Rita..." 

"Will, I am going now. I WILL be staying with Vera until all off this shit goes away and I know they are both safe, so you can tell the boys that I no longer need that squat of a room. I'll collect my stuff in the morning but until we need to, I don't want to hear from you." 

Rita ended the call. She flushed the toilet, and turned on the tap. She glanced at her face in the mirror, she looked tired. She'd worked for some arseholes in the past, but Will has verging on being one of the worst. What was his problem? Her body was covered only on the top half by her T-shirt, she hadn't a bra on and only her underwear on her bottom half. She had no sleepwear with her, not that she ever wore it. Her age didn't help her body temperature, but she was sure that the first evening spent in Vera's company should probably involve her being respectfully covered. She'd never been body confident, and ever though Vera had only just given birth her body was far daintier and leaner than her own, and her self confidence lacked regardlessly. 

She unlocked the door, and the darkness of the hallway hit her. There was a chance that only hours before this great mystery of a woman could have perhaps been in the hallway, metres away from them. She had to stop this woman before she hurt Vera, or even worse got to Grace. But how? This would take some serious planning, but she didn't want to go behind Vera's back. She needed to know more about this woman, and what pushed her buttons. The only person who would know this would be Vera. 

She reached the lounge doorway, and stood for a moment watching. Vera was curled into a ball, asleep on the sofa bed. Her hair was spread across the pillow behind her and across her face; she looked so peaceful, and so beautiful. Even when asleep, Vera's face frowned, as though she could never quite find contentment within her own head, like there was always something troubling her, even her sleep could not bring peace. Grace of course, was perfect. She was quite honestly, the most perfect baby. She slept incredible well, infact more than any other baby Rita had ever known of. She'd wake to be fed, or grizzle when she needed to be changed, but apart from that she was contended and happy. She seemed oblivious to the world around her, and Rita decided that she'd always try to ensure Grace wasn't affected by anything, and could grow up happily and safely.

She edged towards the sofa bed, stepping around Grace sleeping in her Moses basket and stood infront of sleeping Vera. She knelt down so her head as level with the sleeping woman's, and gently ran her fingers across Vera's forehead, pushing away the hair in her face. She watched as Vera's face scrunched at her touch and then relaxed as she traced back over her brow with her hand. She drew her lips to Vera's head and kissed it slightly. Vera flinched a little at the touch and her eyes began to flutter. Rita pulled back. Vera's eyes twitched again, and her breathing changed. She slowly opened one eye and smiled softly at Rita as she quickly blinked it shut again.

"Hi..." Vera was groggy. Rita ran her hand across Vera head again, this time her fingers brushed through her hair more. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Rita whispered, watching Vera's face wake up. 

"Are you coming back to bed?" Vera pushed her body backwards, making more room next to her. 

"I am." Rita stood up and slid into the bed next to Vera. She felt Vera move close, and lifted her arm so Vera could snuggle into her. Vera placed her head on Rita's chest as she wrapped her arm around her, resting it on the bottom on Vera's back. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

Vera nodded, and lifted her head as she opened her eyes again. The room was still dark, apart from one safety candle in the middle of the coffee table. 

Rita turned her head towards Vera's, their faces were only a fraction apart. The warmth of each others skin resonated to the other, and Vera moved her body even closer, wrapping a leg around Rita's. Rita held the smaller body tighter, as her own body reacted to the weight of Vera against her. 

"I don't know what I would have done without you today..." Vera's breath danced on Rita's face. Their lips were millimetres apart. 

"I will always be here for you..." Before she had time to stop herself, Rita pressed her lips against Vera's. For a moment, Vera froze unsure of how to respond before she left her body to react instead of letting her mind take over. Vera's lips parted, and kissed back. There was no other progression of the kiss, but they stayed there in the moment for a few seconds before Rita pulled apart. Vera placed her head back onto Rita's chest, and let out a sleepy sigh. She closed her eyes, still wrapped in Rita's arms and relished the warmth of the other woman's body. Within a few minutes she began to drift back off to sleep, her lips still warm and tingling from their soft kiss. 

Rita lay her head back against the pillow, and rested her cheek on Vera's head. She breathed in the scent of the other woman, and let herself relax against her body.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have an Aunt who lives in Queenscliff." Vera placed her spoon into the bowl, finishing her cereals.

Rita glanced up from her laptop, looking over the top of her thick framed glasses to Vera.

"She isn't technically my Aunt." Vera frowned. "I mean, well, she was married to my Uncle, my mother's brother, but they separated when I was a teenager." 

Rita closed the lid on her laptop. She'd been scouring the local and national press for any mention of anything to do with sightings of the 'escaped prisoner' from the last few months. She'd found nothing, and still they were clutching at straws.

"She used to own this restaurant in the harbour, I remember there was a lobster tank...I mean nowadays I completely disagree with the whole 'pick your own lobster' thing, but I remember being fascinated as a child." 

"Where are you going with this, Vera?" Rita took off her glasses, and watching the smaller woman fidget with her hands.

"I erm..." Vera swallowed. "I think we should pay her a visit." She looked over the kitchen island to Rita. "It's not far, maybe 2 hours?" 

"When did you last see this Aunt, eh?" Rita smiled.

"Well, I must have been about...erm, well...twelve, maybe thirteen." Vera looked away. "But we send Christmas cards every year." 

"And, you think that now if the time to...rekindle?" Rita raised her eyebrow.

"It wouldn't do any harm, right? To get away, I mean." Vera spoke quickly.

"I see your point, Vera I do...it's just, I'm not sure now is the time for family reunions." 

"So, we just sit and wait for something to happen?" Vera was sharp.

"I don't know Vera. But running won't help anything right now." Rita stood up and walked a few places around the island to stand next to Vera, who was perched on a bar stool. Grace was once again, settled, fed and asleep in her Moses basket which was now on a stand in the kitchen with them. Rita placed her hand on Vera's shoulder, and bent down to her eye level. "It's also Ruby's hearing the day after tomorrow, and I promised her I'd be there." 

Vera looked down into her lap, and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't think." She sighed. "You are right, we can't run. We don't even know what we are running from." Rita ran her fingers across Vera's shoulder, and squeezed a little as she reached the bottom of her neck. Vera's shoulders relaxed a little. "Its been three days, Rita. Nothing has happened. My child has never experienced anything other than these four walls, there's only so much cereal I can eat, and quite frankly I am going out of my mind in this house." 

"Can you just trust me for the next few days, and as soon as Ruby's hearing is over we can go somewhere?" Rita ran her fingers up Vera's neck, into her hair. Vera nodded. "Great. Now, I need you to write me up a list of anyone, or anywhere that Ferguson could be or using to hide, or anyone that she has past grievance with that she could be using to her advantage again." 

Vera pulled her head from Rita's touch.

"Why?" Vera swallowed. "Isn't that just trying to cause problems that might not even be a problem?" 

"Vera, please." Rita frowned. "Let's just imagine that this is actually happening, there might be someone or something out there that can lead to her, before anything happens." 

"I spent so many years with her ruining my life, and I finally thought it was over, and now I have to relive every second because..." Vera closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll do it, but I think it's pointless." 

Rita put her glasses back on, and reopened her laptop. She paused. "Also, Vera. I think Jake needs to know about this." 

Vera froze. 

Jake.

Her heart began to beat a little faster. Her eyes started to sting and rage began to boil below her skin.

"No!" 

"Vera..." Rita began.

"No!" Vera spat. "He does not get a say in any of this. You have no idea..." 

"If she is out there, he needs to know Vera." 

"He was in on it all along. He chose not to protect me, so I will not protect him. He's on his own with this one." Vera glanced over to Grace. "He is a big part of why this whole thing is so fucked up!" 

The two women continued their morning in silence. Rita realised she touched a raw nerve with mentioning Jake, and perhaps Vera wasn't ready to open up to her about quite how bad things had been. She knew the basics from Will, but there was obviously more to how Vera felt than Will knew. 

Vera began comprising her list, names she hadn't really thought much about for the last few months, but faces she knew she may have to face once again. 

-Bridget Westfall  
-Franky Doyle  
-Shayne Riley

Vera thought back to her friendship with Bridget, and then a sense of guilt overwhelmed her, she'd been so harsh on Bridget when she found out about her relationship with Franky. They may have patched things up, but Vera's need to always do the right thing and try to live up to expectations sometimes didn't help her build relationships. 

She slid the piece of paper to Rita, and stood from her stool. 

"I will call Bridget myself if need be, but it's probably a good idea to track down Shane." Vera's tone was cold. "He's the only kind of family that Ferguson has. It's not convention family, Ferguson was in love with his mother."

Rita took off her glasses. 

"Is this the boy that Will took from his mother in Prison?" 

Vera nodded, and raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Will told me about what happened, and that's why Ferguson hated him in the first place." 

"I don't think Ferguson ever got over the situation, Jianna killed herself and I think that was the last time Ferguson actually acted like a human being. Something in her changed after that, well, so I think..." Vera swallowed. She'd seen a human side to Ferguson a few times, but she's never let herself get any closer. "Perhaps it's worth speaking to Bridget, she's a psychologist...she might be able to shed some more light on behaviour, I mean, if she actually is alive..." 

Rita nodded. 

"Shall I text her?" Vera asked.

"Invite her for dinner, tonight." Rita smiled. "If you are up for it?" 

"Yes, that would be nice. I confided a lot in Bridget. She has a girlfriend, well I expect they are still together...Franky. you might have heard the women mention her." Vera swallowed. 

"Doyle?" Rita raised her eyebrow. 

Vera nodded. "That's the one. She was a major part of the prison, her and Bea Smith."

"Ahh, Allie's ex. Ferguson killed her too right?" Rita snorted. 

"This is opening a whole can of worms, Rita. I didn't think I'd ever have to go over all of this ever again." Vera shook her head. "I'll text Bridget now." 

TEXT MESSAGE  
TO: Bridget Westfall  
11.42am

Hi Bridget,  
How are you?  
I know this is out of the blue, but I thought it would be nice to catch up. Tonight if you are free?  
My house, say 7pm? I'll cook.  
Vera x

TEXT MESSAGE  
FROM: Bridget Westfall  
11.50am

Hey Vera,  
Longtime no see! I hear congratulations are in order.  
Tonight sounds wonderful, just me or F too? No worries either way.  
I'll bring dessert.  
B X

TEXT MESSAGE  
TO: Bridget Westfall  
11.54am

Bring Franky too.  
Looking forward to seeing you.  
Vera x

"She's coming." Vera sighed. "Oh, god...what am I going to cook?!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll get the door." Vera called down the hallway. "Shit they are early, and I thought I'd have time to feed Grace before they arrived." 

"I'll feed her now." Rita called back from the kitchen. 

It had been a busy afternoon, and Vera had been pleased to be occupied with doing something. Rita had popped out to the store, insisting that Vera double lock the door behind her, and that Vera and Grace were to both stay in the living room with the blinds down, and her phone right next to her until she returned. Vera had reluctantly agreed, and had sent a lengthy list with Rita to the store on the promise that she'd be allowed to cook dinner. Vera had decided to serve, olives with homemade houmous and focaccia to start, and then Pasta Primavera with asparagus, peas and beans for main, because after all, who didn't like a light, lemony pasta dish with lots of rocket and parmesan? Vera also insisted that Rita bring home some wine. She'd not had a drink in months, and felt she needed something stronger than sparkling water if she was going to spend her evening discussing the woman who had caused her so much stress and misery over time. Vinho Verde was her preferred choice, but it had to be the long, tall bottle, not the boring, supermarket own brand one. 

Rita had returned from the supermarket quickly, her strong arms weighed down with a number of bags. They both set to work in the kitchen blissfully, with Grace happily in her Moses basket in the kitchen too. Rita played sous chef, offering her assistance with chopping garlic and herbs for the houmous, and then tasting as Vera seasoned. They moved happily together around the kitchen, listening to the radio in the background, and Rita chatted about memories that old songs reminded her of. Then at 4:30pm, Vera declared she was opening one of the many bottles of wine that Rita had returned with, to 'perk her up' before she had a shower. The pair sipped their Vinho Verde, mmmmmed at the gentle sparkle in the wine, and began to giggle a little as they realised they had finished a bottle. It had gone 5:30pm by the time the three of them moved upstairs, and Vera and Rita took turns to quickly shower, change and apply a little make up ready for the evening ahead. Vera was excited to see her friend, and excited to introduce Rita to Bridget, but she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of dread regarding the topic of their evening. Vera wore a black wrap dress, that hid her saggy tummy perfectly but looked relatively elegant, and Rita wore a long, floaty, grey chiffon top over a pair of well fitted skinny black jeans. Vera even applied a little lipstick and mascara, despite feeling that she making too much of an effort for what could be a miserable evening. 

Vera reached the front door, and quickly ran her fingers through her dark curls before begining to unlock to door. She pulled down the latch and slowly opened the front door, feeling a breeze on her legs as she did so. She had her face poised in a smile ready to welcome Bridget and Franky to her home, but her face fell suddenly as she opened the door. 

The porch was empty, no sign of anyone just the cool evening air ahead of her, and the view of an empty street. Her heart pumped. She quickly slammed she door shut, locking the latch as quickly as she could, as her breathing became rapid. She lent back against the door, and put her hand on her chest, feeling the race of her heartbeat beneath her skin. 

Rita stuck her head around the kitchen doorway. "Vera?" 

Vera edged towards her.

"There was noone there." Vera whispered, her cheeks were burning, and a lump was forming in her throat. "She knows...oh my god, she knows!" She look a quick intake of breath. 

"Just calm down, hang on." Rita held Grace in one arm, and a bottle of milk in the other. She gestured to Vera to take Grace from her, and gently slid the baby into Vera's arms. "Stay in the living room." Rita ordered. 

Rita edged towards to the door, and felt in her back pocket for her penknife. She quickly pulled it out as she began unlocking the door. She felt her own pulse begin to fasten as she slowly pulled down the latch to open the door. She drew a breath, and opened the door quickly stepping out on the porch instantly, armed. 

"SHIT!" Franky jumped back. "I didn't realise it was a murder mystery dinner party!" 

Rita quickly lowered the knife. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Rita flicked the blade down, and put it back into pocket. "Please, forgive me." 

"Nah, no worries mate. I would have bought my own shiv if I'd have know I need to be prepared." Franky smiled, and help out her hand. "Franky, and you are?" 

"Franky!" Vera appeared at the door, Grace in her arms. "Franky, hi. Sorry. This is Rita...Connors, she's erm, a friend. Where's Bridget?" 

Rita extended her hand, and shook Franky's. "Nice to meet you Franky, and again, I'm real sorry." 

"Great to meet you too." Franky smiled, before turning back to Vera. "Ah hey, Miss Bennett. Gidge is just parking the car, I rang the door bell a minute a go, but forgot to bring this..." She nodded down to the foil covered tray by her feet. "So I had to chase her down the road." 

Vera sighed with relief, and stepped back. "Come on in, Franky." 

"I mean, I've had warmer welcomes, I thought we were cool now Miss Bennett..." Franky laughed as she stepped inside. "The knife was a bit extreme." 

Vera shot Rita a look of confusion, and nervously laughed. "Sorry Franky, Rita's actually quite friendly when you get to know her. And, you can call me Vera now Franky..." 

"Heyyy..." Bridget's head popped around the door, her short hair framing her features. "The parking is crap around here." She giggled, and stepped through the doorway, pushing the door shut gently behind her with her elbow. 

"Bridget, hi!" Vera smiled, stepping forward towards Bridget. 

Bridget held a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a bottle of expensive looking wine in the other. She glanced down the tiny baby in Vera arms and pulled a face of awe. 

"Oh. My. God. VerA!" Bridget whispered excitedly. "That is one perfect looking little human! She's gorgeous! Well done you." Bridget grinned. "Let me put this stuff down, and I need a cuddle with that tiny thing!" 

Vera led Franky and Bridget through to the kitchen, and Rita quickly locked the front door, ensuring all the bolts were fastened, before following them through. By the time she reached the kitchen Bridget had Grace in her arms, and Vera was pouring wine into glasses. 

"Proper suits ya, Gidge!" Franky lent against one of the worktops in the kitchen, smiling at Bridget as she bounced gently with Grace. 

"Do you fancy one, baby?" Bridget smiled to Franky. "I'm not sure I could handle it, y'know. If I don't get eight hours sleep every night I can function!" 

"Bridget have you met, Rita?" Vera interrupted. 

"Nah. How you going, Rita?" Bridget smiled kindly at Rita. "Really great to meet you. How do you two know each other?"

"We, erm...well..." Vera began to stutter.

"We met at Wentworth." Rita interjected calmly.

"Ahhh..." Bridget smiled, raising her eyebrows. "We all have something in common, eh!"


	13. Chapter 13

"So, the last thing that happened was a few days ago?" Bridget put down her fork, and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Vera nodded.

"Jesus, Vera." Bridget shook her head in disbelief. "You must be going out of your mind."

"I can't believe that Mr J buried her. I didn't think he had it in him." Franky took a sip of her wine.

"Baby, come on now." Bridget frowned at Franky. "That's a minor element to the situation." 

The four women sat around the glass dining table in Vera's lounge. Rita was opposite Vera, with Bridget beside her who faced Franky next to Vera. They had finished their main courses, and all commented politely on how tasty Vera's food was. The topic of the situation had begun in the kitchen shortly after Bridget and Franky had arrived. There was a lot of detail to fill them in on, and questions had been asked throughout Vera's story. It was gone 9pm, and the conversation was still barely finished. 

"It's interesting, Vera." Bridget declared. "It's all very typical behaviour of someone with her mental capacity, the games, the psychological tricks she is playing on you."

"So you think that she is behind it all, that she's out there?" Vera swallowed. 

Rita had barely said anything over the course of the evening, she watched, listened and observed the dynamics between the group carefully.

"Well, Vera, you aren't the only one who has potentially fallen victim to her recently." Bridget said calmly, as she nodded at Franky. "Baby, tell Vera and Rita what happened at work." 

Frankly exhaled loudly. 

"I mean, there's still no solid evidence that is was Ferguson." Franky turned to look at Vera, and fiddled with her napkin. 

"Franky?" Vera raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, it could just be a coincidence but..." Franky took a breath. "I share an office at the law firm with a woman called Renata. She specialises in representing people with mental health problems in court. She got called into the police station a few weeks back, to give some legal advice to a man who is quite well known for being a bit off his nut. I mean, he's smoked a lot of pot and god knows what else in his time, and is notoriously homeless and part of that big group that are camped out under the bridge down by the dock." Franky swallowed. "Anyway, he'd been attacked pretty badly a day or so before he got arrested for breaking and entering a property, and when he was questioned on who attacked him, he kind of...got a bit worked up; told the cops that it was a demon woman with black eyes, and black gloves." 

Vera's heart skipped a beat.

Franky continued: "So, they kept him in a cell overnight, and said they'd re-interview him in the morning when he wasn't so high. Renata had a chat with him before the official interview started again, and asked him more about this demon woman. Basically, he said that she was new to the camp, he'd only seen her around for a month or so before, and that the reason he was attacked was because this woman was talking to herself, shouting things into thin air and seemed really upset and distressed, so he went over to ask if she was ok, and she just went for him." Franky swallowed again.

"But what makes you think it was her?" Vera asked.

"So, Renata asked him to describe this woman. He said she had long, dark hair, she was tall and strong, with black eyes, she wore black, leather gloves and her arm looked like it has been set on fire." Franky looked at Vera. "He also said that he'd seen her face somewhere before, but she looked different, older. He said he'd seen her photograph, but didn't know why." 

"Her arm looked like it had been set on fire?" Vera shook her head. "What does that mean?" 

"Her arm fried, remember? In the kitchen? When she tried to kill Red the first time, and Kaz got there!" Franky spoke quickly.

Vera remembered. "Her face was all over the country, on every newspaper and on the side of buses...just like yours, Franky." Vera looked at Franky's face. It looked so much softer these days, she'd softened in general, she didn't have to fight anymore. 

"Right." Franky nodded. "She's out there, Vera. I wasn't sure I believed it when Renata told me, but it all makes sense." 

"Franky's right, Vera." Bridget took a sip of her wine. 

Vera looked over to Rita, who caught her eye. Rita nodded reassuringly to her, and smiled quickly. 

"So, what do we do now?" Franky asked. "She's a psycho."

"The whole buried alive thing is clearly going to have had some big psychological effect on her." Bridget said. "I think it's important to remember that she is very calculated, and her behaviour in then past has shown that she doesn't just attack on impulse. Every move she makes has been well thought about, take what happened to Gambaro for example. After Ferguson was attacked by her and her gang in the showers she didn't just go straight for them, she planned her revenge." 

Vera felt nauseous at the mention of Gambaro. She touched her neck, and felt sweat beads begin to form on the bottom of her back. 

"So your saying that you think she's still planning her attack?" Franky questioned. "She's one clever freak, I'm telling you." 

"Baby, she's a psychopath. They are clever, calculated and calm. But, I'm guessing she's really struggling to control her own mental capacity after being buried alive. She doesn't cope well with not being in control, and who knows what damage it has caused in her head." Bridget took another sip of her wine. "Probably brought back memories of childhood, and other traumatic periods in her life." 

Vera hadn't thought much about Ferguson's childhood, but Bridget made sense. After all, her own childhood had affected many aspects of her own life. 

"Franky, do you still have any contact with Shayne?" Vera watched as Franky folded the corners of her napkin.

"Nah." Franky snorted. "But I know where he is." 

Rita raised her eyebrows. "You do?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I recon I could get his address to you. He's still on file at work." Franky nodded at Rita. "But I think he will be a dead end. He saw her true colours, good old Aunty Joan."

"It's worth a shot. He might know something." Rita smiled. "Thanks Franky."

"Now, what do we do next?" Franky asked, looking around the table.


	14. Chapter 14

'That's it!' Rita decided, she couldn't lay there in the darkness any longer. Her head was too noisy, and she felt as though she was wasting time. After the revelations from the eventful evening before, she hadn't been able to switch off. Tilting her head she squinted as pressed the home screen button on her phone, and the light flashed into her eyes. The time on her phone said 4.27am, meaning she had about an hour until the sun began to rise, the bird started to cheep and the world woke up for their daily routine. She turned her head back in the opposite direction, to the sleeping woman to her right- peaceful looking, with lengths of dark curls shadowing across her face. She smiled at the sight, and gently brushed a strand of hair from the smaller woman's forehead. 

"I won't be long..." She whispered almost silently, as she slowly and carefully eased herself out of bed. She picked up the pair of jeans laid over the back of the dresser chair, and tip toes through the darkness of Vera's bedroom. Grace lay peacefully sleeping in her cot that had been relocated into the same room as Vera for now, and it was hopeful that Grace should sleep through for another few hours after her last feed just after 2am. She clicked the door shut behind her quietly, out on to the darkness of the landing. She slipped her jeans on, and pulled her T-shirt down as she quietly made her way down the stairs. She wasn't a jumpy woman, she'd faced her fair share of tough jobs throughout her career but she always imagined she's reach the bottoms of Vera's staircase and would be confronted with the tall, alabaster skinned woman who had somehow snuck her way into their safe space. Unless she could walk through walls there was very little way that this would be the case, as extra locks were now in action, and every door was bolted closed. But still, she anticipated the woman to be standing before her. She shook her head, and laughed at herself mentally. At the front door she slipped on her boots, and decided she would zip them up when she was outside, and grabbed her car keys from the sideboard by the door. She slipped on her long, black cardigan that was hanging on the hook, and flicked her hair out. Gently, and slowly she began to unlock the front door. Her head was in limbo, she didn't want to leave Vera and Grace alone, but she needed to do this for clarity of the situation. She pulled open the front door, and the cool night breeze wrapped itself around her legs, her hands, her face and she look a deep breath. She pulled the door closed behind her, and quickly deadlocked the door with her key before glancing around from the porch. Everything was silent. A fox ran across the road, she must have startled him with the jangle of her keys.

Her car was parked on the driveway, and she quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside. Vera's room wasn't front facing so she didn't have to worry too much about the noise of the engine starting waking them both up. She checked her mirrors before reversing off the drive. 

She knew where she was heading, she'd driven through the area on her way to her safe house when she first left Wentworth. She remembered thinking how awful it must be, and how many of the women she'd met over her months within the prison walls would end up on the streets when they were released, how many of them had no where to go, and no wonder there were so many re offenders inside the prison. 

It wasn't far from Vera's house, a 10 minute drive, perhaps a forty minute walk through roads lined with shops and boutiques, cafes and bars. The harbour was a beautiful area, trendy with restaurants that booked up months in advance, and busy wine bars. Yet at this time of morning, with the streets still dark it seemed lonely, cold and isolated. The boats that were moored up ranged from small sailing vessels, to great yachts that towered high above the water. 

As Rita turned the corner, she saw the vast space lined with tents. There was smoke coming from a fire container futher down, and she could see movement around it. She slowed the car right down, checking her mirrors as she indicated to pull up onto the curb ahead of the settlement. She turned off the engine, and took a deep breath. She unlocked her phone with her thumb and quickly pulled up the picture of the long, dark haired woman that Will had sent to her a few weeks before. She stared into her eyes in the picture; they were so dark. Rita couldn't work out if they held sadness and misery, or darkness and revenge. She studied the face, the shape of the nostrils, the strong jaw line, the high cheekbones. Rita unbuckled her seatbelt, and cautiously got out the car. She made sure to lock her car, holding the keys tightly in one hand and her phone in the other. Now she was here, what was her plan? She hadn't thought that one through. Was she going to unzip every tent, or lift up every piece of cardboard? That was disrespectful. She thought back to her police training; source information. She'd ask around. She began to walk towards the fire can, there were now a few more people stood around it, and they all seemed to be faced in direction, were they watching her? She felt her heart begin to pound a little. 

She glanced around as she slowly walked through the lines of tents, and makeshift cardboard houses. They reminded her of when she and Ruby made forts together when Ruby was little, their safe place. But this wasn't a place that felt particularly safe. As she reached the fire pit she slowed as one of the group parted and edged in her direction. She swallowed. It was a male, he looked tired, perhaps around 40 but she estimated that he could be a lot younger. There was now about 10 meters between them, and suddenly she heard Will's voice in her head.  
"I pay you to protect Vera." She was trying to protect Vera, but she needed to know what she was protecting her from. 

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep, husky. 

Rita quickly unlocked her phone to picture of the woman in question, and held it out towards the man. He glanced at it quickly, before shaking his head rapidly and turned away. 

"I'm looking for this woman." Rita followed him. "Do you know where she is?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." The man called over his shoulder, his pace quickened.

"Wait!" Rita chased him. He stopped suddenly and turned quickly back to face her. 

"Why do you want to find her?" He looked paler than before, almost sweaty. 

"I..." Rita froze, why did she want to find her. What would happen if she did find her? "I'm looking for her, for a friend. I've been told she's staying here." Rita's voice was firm.

The man visibly swallowed. 

"Can you help me find her?" She softened her voice. 

"I'm sorry." The man shook his head again. "I don't want to be involved. Are you from the police, because if you are..." 

Rita cut him off. "No, I'm not with the police." She took another step forward. "You don't have to be involved, I just need to know if you have seen her." 

She watched as the man took a few steps back to the fire pit, and saw him whisper to the other few people huddled around. They all looked around at each other, then back to Rita. She edged forward again, her phone in her hand, with the picture on the screen. She watched as they all looked away.

"Please." Rita was now stood by the fire pit. "Have any of you seen this woman?" 

The man stepped forward again.

"She doesn't want to be found." He swallowed. "She's not the kind of person you would want to find."

"So, she is here?" Rita pleaded. 

The man nodded. 

"But I didn't tell you that." He looked away. "She'll hurt me if she knows I told you."

"You don't have to worry." Rita frowned. "Can you tell me where I can find her?"

"You can't miss her." He whispered. "She's not like one of us." He pointed in the direction further up the path lined with tents. 

Rita's heart pounded. "Thank you." 

"If..." He stopped her. "If she hurts you...you are on your own, there is noone here that will be willing to help you...not if it puts us at risk with...The Freak." 

Rita tried her hardest to hide the sweat beads forming on her forehead. She nodded with gratitude to the gathering of people at the fire can, and began to walk the long path ahead. People were beginning to emerge, bleary eyed from their tents, they starred as Rita passed. Shopping trolleys full of laundry bags of clothes, and random items of furniture lay all around, and there were disregarded needles and foil spread across the floor.

She was approaching what looked like the end of the rows of tents. Ahead she could see the dim glow of a light, but the rapidly rising sun made her question if it was just a reflection. The amount of tents seemed to be thinning, and as the road curved she slowed her pace. 

It was a light she could see, a bright, solar looking light, something that people have attached to their front porch that was fastened with wire to a makeshift broom pole post. It shone onto a bright white sheet of what looked like tarpaulin, weighed down in each corner by bricks, creating a constant, bright glow as the light reflected in the shaded darkness of the the motorway bridge. And, just as the unkempt man had said, there was no mistaking the figure that paced back and forth across the bright tarpaulin sheet. Her feet were bare, and Rita could see they were bright red with the cold and sores. The trousers that hung from her frame had no shape, and the long coat that was far too oversized even for such a tall being drowned her body. Her dark hair was limp, and looked damp against her pale skin. She was talking to herself aggressively, Rita couldn't make out what she was saying but it seemed as though she was arguing with her own head as she quickly paced around. Rita stood back, watching the gaunt woman, and her dark circles under her eyes weigh down across her cheekbones. 

Rita took a step closer, and could hear the woman's deep, husky voice louder now. The words still seemed muffled, and she hissed through her teeth. Rita could now see that there were tears falling down her cheeks, but there was no effort made to wipe them.

She'd found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!   
Loving your comments, thank you! X


	15. Chapter 15

Rita backed away slowly. This woman wasn't an animal, she was clearly broken, and vulnerable. She pictured Will's face when he told her that he'd buried the woman alive, she remembered the glint in his eyes, the almost smugness to his tone. He didn't physically manage to kill her, but she may have well been dead on the inside. Now wasn't the time to approach the woman who had quite clearly lost her mind, she may retaliate to an unknown face, and Rita couldn't risk that. 

As she passed back through the rows of tents, she turned back now and again to see the ball of light that the woman had created for herself. It clicked it Rita's head that she was trying to create the only comfort she could for herself in this environment- light. Rita couldn't comprehend the terror that woman must have felt. She'd been in some comprising situations in her time, but largely she had been in control of her situation.

She reached for the handle of her car door and quickly slid inside. She sat with her head in her hands for a moment. She'd found her, she was definitely alive but what now? Would Vera be hurt that she had gone searching, would Will cut her off? 

She started the engine, and began to drive. 

.  
.  
.

"Where did you go...?" Vera rolled over, and propped her self up onto her elbow, facing the taller, curly haired woman that had just slipped back under the covers next to her. 

Rita smiled as she watched the sleepy eyes of the smaller woman try to focus, still semi closed and her eyelids heavy. 

"There was somewhere I had to be, Vera." Rita whispered gently, brushing Vera's hair from her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm..." Vera nodded with her eyes closed. "I'm still asleep."

Rita smiled, watching Vera lay back down with her head on the pillow, now facing her. Her finger traced Vera's brow, and she saw it relax under her touch. She stroked her hairline, and her fingers then down across Vera's temples softly. Vera's lips perked to a small smile, and her breathing deepened. 

"I missed you..." Vera breathed softly. 

Rita smiled at the younger woman's breathy words. She could smell the sweetness of her sleepy breath, laced with the wine from the evening before. 

"Shhh." Rita soothed. "Try and go back to sleep. It's not time to get up yet." 

"I don't want to go back to sleep..." Vera's hand reached across to Rita's stomach and began to gently brush up and down from Rita's navel, up across her rib cage. Rita almost flinched at the touch. It had been several days since the two shared the small, yet delicate kiss but since then nothing had happened. Rita had put the moment down to emotions, and had of course thought of it but tried to not read too much into it, despite her own feelings of protectiveness towards Vera. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax in to Vera's touch and she moved her body slightly closer. Her fingers continued to run themselves through Vera's dark curls, and their bodies moved closer simultaneously so they were now touching. Rita could hear Vera's breathing begin to become more rapid, and soft noises came from within. Rita wrapped her arm across Vera's small frame, and pulled her closer, their two bodies now parallel. She could feel the heat from Vera's breath across her cheek as she moved her face closer. Vera's eyes fluttered, and their gaze met momentarily before Rita felt Vera's small, soft lips press against hers. Rita let her own lips part around Vera's and they held there for a few moments, before Vera moved her lips again around Rita's. Their lips parted and closed around the others's for another few moments before Vera drew a breath and her tongue edged cautiously into Rita's mouth. Rita's tongue met Vera's, and the slow, tender kiss began to deepen, as Rita pulled Vera even closer to her. Vera's leg wrapped itself over Rita's and Vera let a soft moan escape from her mouth as she kissed Rita a little harder. Rita ran her hand up Vera's back inside her T-shirt, feeling the soft, warm skin beneath her finger tips. Rita's hand moved forward, towards Vera's breast and felt as the nipple hardened under her palm, she ran her thumb over it and Vera gasped into her mouth, her leg tightened over Rita's. With hardly any effort, Rita managed to prise Vera's T-Shirt from her small frame and ran her hand the length of Vera's torso. Her own breathing began to quicken. Her hand moved down over Vera's buttocks, covered with her pyjama shorts, and Rita slid her fingers under the waistband, tracing the line where they had sat. Vera's whole body tensed, and then released as she gasped again at Rita's touch. Their lips still moved around each others, and Rita's hand began to slide lower, beneath the line of Vera's underwear. Vera's hands began to mirror Rita's, and had brushed their way past Rita's own underwear. Rita was aroused, she felt the moistened heat between her legs as she felt Vera's smaller hands slide lower, but suddenly the image of the woman she had seen earlier that morning came racing back to her mind. As Vera's fingers slowly dipped lower between her legs, she couldn't shake the image of the crying woman, snapping at herself, pacing across the lip tarpaulin. Her hand caught hold of Vera's wrist gently, and Vera's eyes opened quickly. 

"I'm sorry..." Vera pulled her hand away and edged backwards.

"No!" Rita whispered. "I don't want you to be sorry." She reached for Vera's hand. She drew her face closer and kissed Vera's lips again. "I'm sorry, Vera." 

"I thought..." Vera kissed her back, and then swallowed. "I thought we both wanted this...am I wrong?" 

Rita cupped Vera's face. 

"Oh Vera, you are so not wrong." Rita kissed Vera gently. "I do, I do want this...I want you." She kissed her again. "But have to tell you something." 

Vera swallowed.

"I've found her." Rita looked into Vera's eyes. "Joan...I've found her..."

Vera blinked, and pulled her face from Rita's hands.

"What?" She shook her head. Her heart pounded. "No?"

Rita nodded slowly.

"That's where I've been." Rita reached for Vera's hand. "Vera, I know where she is, and...I think she needs help."


	16. Chapter 16

Vera couldn't quite catch her breath. She watched Rita's face intensely wondering if she should feel upset or betrayed with the woman who she's just passionately kissed. She had just finally allowed herself to trust someone else again, and within moments she found out there were already secrets. 

"I didn't do anything, Vera." Rita traced a finger across Vera's cheek, but Vera flinched away. "I didn't approach her. I just watched for a moment. But atleast now we know for sure that she's alive." 

"I feel sick." Vera stood up quickly, nausea sweeping through her body, making the sides of her mouth sting. "I'm going to..." Vera ran, her hand over her mouth, flinging open the bedroom door and in the direction of the bathroom down the hallway. Rita rolled onto her back and listened as Vera's heaves echoed through the house. The noise must have woken Grace from her slumber, and she began to stir and grumble. Rita slid out of the bed, and over to the cot. She scooped the baby into her arms, and bounced with her. Grace stopped grizzling, and yawned as she bounced with Rita. 

"Everything's going to be ok my little bunny rabbit, don't ya worry." Grace watched Rita's face as she spoke and her little fingers reached for Rita's lips. Rita kissed the tiny fingers, and smiled. "I'm going to look after your mummy and you." 

The toilet flushed, and Vera's footsteps became louder down the hallway. 

"I'm sorry..." Vera was pale as she stepped back into the bedroom. "It has just hit me that this is really happening." 

"Vera, I didn't mean to go behind your back..."

Vera cut her off. "What does she look like...I mean, how does she seem?" Vera frowned, the face of the woman flicking in her mind. 

"Horrendous..." Rita continued bouncing Grace in her arms. "But I don't know her from before, Vera. I don't know what's normal for her and what's not." 

"I need to see for myself, Rita." Vera swallowed. "Can you take me, please?" 

Rita shook her head. "Vera, no. That's a crazy idea." 

"I'm not asking for permission, Rita. I have to see her for myself." Vera watched Rita bounce with her daughter in her arms. "We can drop Grace at Bridget's, on the way." 

"Please, Vera. Don't do this." 

"She's alive, Rita. I have to see how much of the threat she is for myself." Vera was stern. "If you won't take me, I'll go and find her myself." Vera began to pull on a pair of jeans.

Rita was caught between a rock and a hard place. She didn't want to leave Vera alone with this woman, and risk the chance of Vera not making it out alive, but she also didn't want to betray Will by putting Vera in danger. She couldn't risk going back to prison, especially not now Ruby was due out of Wentworth imminently, and now she had these feelings for Vera she couldn't risk fucking up the only relationship in her life that felt real to her. 

"Ok, I will take you. But we do it my way, Vera...you got it?" Rita swallowed. "You have to trust me, because I need to protect you." 

Vera nodded. "I trust you."

.  
.  
.

"Come in Connors?" The ear piece crackled in her ear, and she adjusted the volume discreetly. 

"This is Connors. Vera is in position. Can everybody confirm their positions please?" Rita spoke quietly but clearly into the microphone attached to her jacket, concealed by her scarf. 

"All operatives are standing by, awaiting your command. Over." 

"Roger that, thank you Mr Jackson." 

"Vera, it's ok. You can go now." Rita gave the smaller hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Vera nodded, and stepped out from the shadow of the wall. Dusk was beginning to fall, and the air was colder than it had been for a while. Vera wrapped her coat tighter around her frame and took a deep breath. Her heart had been pounding afternoon but it seemed more prominent in her chest right now.

Rita had spent the day planning and executing this military style operation, calling in the help of her old Special Ops unit pals that now trained the new recruits to sign up. They were all much older now, but Rita's options were to either involve the police, which would ultimately penalise all of them, or trust that her Special Ops friends could help her out despite the fact they weren't as youthful as they once were. Rita was willing to take her chances. She knew she was strong enough to take on this woman, especially to protect Vera and Grace. She also decided it would be better to inform Will Jackson about the latest breakthroughs in the case. Naturally he wasn't too impressed with the concept of Vera meeting Ferguson face to face when there was no solid evidence to suggest she wasn't going to go for Vera. He also insisted that he should be in control of the operation, which Rita didn't argue with. With Will 'in control' she felt there would be no blame on her if something was to, go wrong. 

Vera took her first few steps around the bend, and started to approach the settlement lined with tents. She swallowed. Her hands were clammy , and she drew a tight fist to stop them from shaking. She looked around, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She wore one of Rita's long jackets, that absolutely swapped her tiny frame as she tried to blend in with the dress code. There were passed out bodies scattered on bit of cardboard, surrounded by sandwich wrappers and empty hot drink cups and the smell...the smell made Vera's insides churn. 

Just as Rita had described to her, there it was. The bright, resonating glow from the solar light illuminating the white sheet of plastic hit her. It was like the flash from a camera, residual in her vision, and such contrast from the darkness of the rest of the surroundings. As she neared, she could see the outline of the tall, powerful woman...only she didn't look as tall, and her stance was hunched, a far cry from the powerful pace that used to walk the Wentworth halls. Her chest tightened, and she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. Twenty meters stood between her and the monster that that tried to ruin her career, and her life but that didn't matter anymore. Vera fought her urge to run to the woman, and throw her arms around her, comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Instead, she edged closed, slow steps, silent footsteps, closer and closer. The woman was pacing, muttering to herself aggressively. Rita had been right. Her skin was almost grey it was so pale, and her hair, her once beautiful, long dark hair was damp, limp, lifeless against her face. The hood of the coat that hung from her was up, shadowing half of her face. Vera swallowed, watching the phantom move infront of her. The front of her shoes were now inches from the edge of the tarpaulin. She cleared her throat.

"I've got eyes on Vera. She's reached Ferguson." Earpieces crackled.

"Stand by." 

Rita's heart pounded.


	17. Chapter 17

"Erm..." Vera's voice broke with nerves. "Erm...Joan?" 

The figure of the woman stopped pacing, and stood deadly still, like a game of Statues. The music had stopped, she froze. 

"J...Joan? It's me...Vera..." Vera took another step forward, almost onto the tarpaulin. 

"DON'T...come any closer." 

Vera froze. She watched as the head of the woman in front of her turn towards her. Joan's eyes were darker than ever, sunken and sad. Her eyebrow raised a little, in suprise. 

"Vera..." She dragged the name out, rolling it around her mouth like cigar smoke. 

Vera's stomach flipped. It had been months since she's heard her name said by the woman, and it felt the same as ever; mentally torturing, yet like a forbidden fruit she couldn't resist wanting it again and again. 

"Joan...it's me, I'm here." Vera's voice was gentle, and calm unlike the beat of her heartbeat.

"Well, yes. I can see that." Joan's lips pursed as she looked Vera up and down slowly. "What on earth are you wearing?" 

Vera rolled her eyes. "I...I wanted to see you." 

"Why?" Joan looked away. "So you can gloat? For your own conscience?" 

"Joan, I'm not responsible for what happened to you." 

A nasal snort escaped from Joan. 

"I want to help you, Joan." Vera whispered. "Can you let me, please help you?" 

Joan turned to face Vera, and took a few paces forward standing square to the smaller woman. This close, Vera could see the dark, purple bags beneath her eyes, the recent addition of deep wrinkles around her eyes, and the dry, chapped lips that were once full. 

"I am beyond helP, Vera." Her voice was deep, it sent a shiver down Vera's spine. 

Vera reached her hand out infront of her, and her thumb brushed the inside of Joan's wrist. Joan flinched away instantly. Vera noticed the sheer state of Joan's hands, red scarring thickly lined the skin that was once smooth, broken skin and her nails dark with dirt. 

"DON'T touch me Vera." Joan shuddered. "I am...contaminated. But you know all about that don't you." 

Another dagger, Vera thought, and rolled her eyes. 

"Contaminated, how Joan?" Vera looked concerned. The taller woman's stance that once intimidated her now broke her heart. 

"LooK at me, Vera. I am disgusting. You will surely catch something from my flesh, and it would be a travesty should you pass whatever germs I contain onto that, precious, perfect, newborn human being of yours." The was a glint in her eye. "How is Jake?" 

"Joan, I want to help you." Vera felt nauseous as Joan practically confirmed she was in her home that afternoon. It was her hair that was entwined in her baby's hands. 

"I CANNOT be helped, VerA." Joan spat. "Leave me!" Joan waved her hand to shop Vera, and turned her back, she began to pace again, and a low hum of muttering trailed from her breath. Vera shook her head, straining trying to hear what words were coming from Joan's mouth. She took a step forward, and the tarpaulin crunched beneath her shoe. Joan spun quickly, her eyes dark with rage and her nostrils flared. Vera quickly stepped backwards as Joan's powerful body came towards her agressively. The glow from the light illuminated Joan's features and Vera's heart pounded. 

"LEAVE ME! GET OFF! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW YOU STUPID GIRL, IT'S DIRTY!" Joan's voice roared with a deep husky, as Vera's small body began to timidly curl as she stepped backwards. 

"Stand by." Ear pieces crackled, as the surrounding eyes of intelligence watched the situation closely. 

"Jo..oan!" Vera braced herself, for impact as Joan's body squared to hers. 

"LEAVE!" Joan growled. Her lips her inches from Vera's face, her dark limp hair brushed against Vera's shoulder. "Before I do something I will forever regret..." Joan's tone softened to a whisper, and her breath tickled Vera's face. Vera fought her urge to reach up to Joan's face, to wipe away the tear that was about to fall from the taller woman's eye, to pull her into an embrace. This was not the Joan Ferguson that had tried to ruin her, this was a side of Joan Ferguson she had longed to see for so long but was always locked behind a guard. Their eyes held each others gaze for a few moments, Vera's eyes began to sting and tear up as she stared deep into Joan's sad, terrified and haunted eyes. Vera blinked, breaking the gaze and nodded. She stepped backwards, turning quickly and in quick strides moved away from Joan back in the direction of safety, and Rita. Her quick pace broke into a run and she didn't dare look back. Tears began to fall from her eyes. 

"Vera is on the move. I repeat Vera is on the move." 

Vera gasped through the sobs that were now enveloping her. She could still see Joan's eyes in her mind, the scent of her, the hollows of her cheeks. She should hate this woman, but all she wanted to do was help her. As she turned the corner, she saw Rita standing aside the car. She slowed her pace, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. Rita smiled as she neared, and suddenly she began to feel less vulnerable and safer. Rita opened her arms as she saw the state of Vera approaching, and Vera quickly ran into her embrace. Her head rested against Rita's chest, as strong arms encased her body. She broken down. Sobs escaped her mouth, and tears fell freely down her cheeks. 

"Shhhhhh." Rita rocked her slowly. "Shhhhhh." Rita's hand held Vera's head against her chest, and she placed soft kisses into her hair. "Come on let's get you home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the previous chapter wasn't too quick for you. I purposely kept it brief because their encounter was brief.

Vera swallowed, and glanced around her lounge at the faces of the people that filled it. Some were friends, colleagues, a lover. People she had loved and trusted, guarded secrets for and entrusted her own feelings with. As she looked around at their faces, she couldn't shake the image of Joan stood behind all of them, her ghostly pale skin, her whole body shivering and her damp hair hanging forward across her face. Vera blinked hard, trying to focus her sight. Her eyes were blurred from the tears that wouldn't cease, and her face was hot. 

"I need some air." Vera rose to her feet quickly, stepping over Will's big, clumpy feet on her way out of the seating area of her lounge.

"I'll come with you." Bridget gave a sly wink to those sat around, and nodded as she stood from her seat next to Rita on the sofa. 

Vera didn't hang around to wait for Bridget, she stumbled down the hallway, exhaling her sobs as she reached the front door, flinging it open and gasping into the cool night air. She crouched into a ball on the front porch and tried to steady her breathing. As Bridget reached the front door behind her she stood still, watching Vera's small frame rise and fall with each sob, and rock back and forth gently. She watched Vera for a moment, before sitting down on the porch next to her. The air was still around them, as the two sat in silence for a few seconds. 

"Tough day, huh?" Bridget nudged Vera gently with her arm, and faced the crying woman. 

"I just..." Vera let out a cry. Bridget placed her hand on Vera's wrist, and rubbed it softly. Vera took a breath, and swallowed. "I didn't expect her to be like that." Bridget frowned, and gave her arm a little squeeze. 

"It's been a traumatic time for you recently, Vera." Bridget started. "The way you are feeling now may be a build up of a lot of things that have all in turn been detrimental to your mental state. Seeing Ferguson may have been the final straw for you, almost a relief and your mind now is releasing everything that has been building inside of you in the run up to this." 

"No." Vera turned her head to Bridget. "No, Bridget. I get that you need to psycho-analyse everything but this isn't a build up." Vera wiped her face with the back of her hand. "This is me, once again letting my humanity take over my reality...because I can't believe...the state of the woman. She's not Ferguson anymore, she's different..." 

"And, so...she told you that did she?" Bridget frowned again, tilting her head. "She is a game player, and a psychopath Vera."

Vera rolled her eyes. "I saw her, with my own eyes Bridget." 

"She's manipulative, Vera. Don't let her in." 

"She was buried alive for fucks sake, Bridget." Vera hissed. "Do you not think that would have had a psychological effect on her? She didn't seem like she was out for revenge. She seemed like she was trying to survive." 

"Vera, you can't let her control your thoughts again. You know what she is capable of." Bridget softened her voice. "You know what she does to people." 

"Better than anyone, Bridget. So I also know when this isn't a game to her." 

Bridget shook her head, sympathetically. "Vera, it doesn't work like that. You can't just switch on and off when you want to be a psychopath." 

"So, what? I just forget about her, Will gets away with what he's done, and everyone just goes about their lives like nothing ever happened...like she's still dead?"

Bridget rubbed Vera's arm again. "Ah, I don't know, Vera. But, I guess that's why we are all here. We need to work out together what to do next. We are all involved now, and that's something she will use to her advance. We are all compromised." 

Vera turned to Bridget and sighed. "When the prisoners tried to hang her in the yard, part of me was with them, cheering for her to die, thinking that it would make all of our lives so much better, for the greater good. But...something in me had to save her. Like..." Vera swallowed. "Like...for some reason I had to be the one to save her; because I needed her to see that I did still care, that she could do her absolute worst to me, which...she did, but that I still couldn't let her down." Vera put her head in her hands and exhaled. "What does that even mean?!"

Bridget frowned. "It means that you aren't a psychopath, it means that you are a real human with real feelings, it makes you the better person." 

"But why can't I just let her go, why couldn't I let her hang...why can't I just let her suffer now?" A tear escaped from Vera's eye, and ran slowly down her cheek. "I can't let her go." 

"She still has control over you Vera. We need to work out a way for you to release yourself from her." 

"But what I don't want to be free from her..." Vera let out a sob, and Bridget wrapped her arm around her, pulling Vera to her. 

"Then, we need to work out why you feel like that after everything she's put you through." 

.  
.  
.

Vera sat in silence as the group of people surrounding her each took turns to share their thoughts on what should happen next, and then they debated the pros and cons of each theory until they had talked themselves out of every option. Will thought they should hire a professional to take Ferguson out, Rita thought she should be observed 24/7, Franky thought she needed to be found by the authorities and put back into a secure facility, Bridget decided that it would be best to speak with her in a controlled environment where there were professionals who could help her, and Vera...well, all Vera wanted to do was to go back to the bridge, and sit at the edge of the tarpaulin until she built up enough trust with Joan for her to let her help her. She didn't share her theory, just listened, nodded and thought of Joan's sad eyes staring into hers. 

"I'm telling you, if we shoot her then it solves all of our problems." Will declared.

"Well, you tried to kill her before and it didn't work, so here we are now. We aren't shooting her. She needs to be watched, constantly, and monitored until we work out what she wants ." Rita shot Will a look of disbelief at his suggestion to try and kill her again. 

"Nah, I'm telling ya..." Franky began. "She needs to be punished for what she's done to other people, everyone else who has murdered someone is serving their time inside, why should she be any different? She needs to be amongst her own." 

"Oh baby, but that will just allow her to act as she did before. She manipulated, plotted and schemed against the other women, it's not fair to them." Bridget said matter of factly. "She needs real psychological help in a facility that can help her. She's beyond punishment in a prison facility, she need to be in a proper psych hospital. She's ill." 

"Is there any wine left?" Vera drained her glass, and held out her empty glass to the room. 

Rita stood up, and took the glass from her. "There's more in the fridge, I'll grab you some. Anyone else." There was some mutters of "me please" and "yeah" around the room, and Rita quickly returned with a cold bottle of wine, and began pouring it between the glasses on the table. Vera quickly gulped hers down and held it back out for Rita to fill back up. "Vera, slow down." Rita whispered gently. She poured half a glass into her glass and rolled her eyes as Vera quickly took a big sip. 

"Do you know what..." Vera slurred to the group. "You are all, soooooo quick to give your opinion on how else you can ruin the woman, but have you ever given a single thought to what...SHE might want?" She took another sip. "It's just fucking ridiculous..." She raised her voice and stood up. 

"Vera, come on, don't shout, Grace is settled." Rita soothed. 

Tears began to sting her Vera's eyes as she glanced around the room. "Nobody is leaving this house tonight until we are all decided on how we can resolve this mess, without causing any more damage to anyone or anything, and especially not Joan." Vera sat back down, wiped her eyes and took another sip of her wine. "Are we clear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your feedback so far!


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello?" Rita accepted the call and placed her phone to her ear.

"An inmate from Wentworth Correctional Centre is trying to contact you, to accept the call please press one." 

Rita quickly pressed the keypad on her phone, and put the phone back to her ear.

"Sis?" Ruby's little voice questioned down the phone.

"Hey Roo! How you going?" Rita smiled, and took off her glasses. She closed the lid of her laptop, and adjusted her position on the sofa in Vera's living room.

"Ah you know, it's the same stuff here. What about you?" Ruby's voice was bouncy, and excited and Rita's stomach fluttered as she imagined her at the other end of the phone.

"Oh, everything is great here Roo. You all set for this afternoon?" Rita lied.

"I'm proper nervous, but Allie's been helping me loads." Ruby swallowed. "I'm just relieved that Marie is in protection, I recon she woulda tried to ruin it for me." 

"Well, listen...you just gotta focus on this afternoon, you've earned this parole and they'd be stupid not to let you out after everything you've done and been through." Rita smiled. "And I'll be there, cheering you on." 

"Ah thanks Sis. My hearing is at 3pm, all being well I'll be a free woman by seven tonight." Rita sounded excited. "Can I stay with you if I manage to get out?" 

"Oh sure, don't worry. I've got everything sorted for you." Another lie escaped Rita's mouth. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Nah. Anyway, I got to go. See you at 3. Love ya." 

"Love you too Roo." The phone went dead.

Rita rubbed her hands over her brow, and sighed. She had almost forgotten that Ruby could be out of Wentworth relatively soon, with everything going on with Vera she had told herself to remember that Ruby was safe, and it was time for her watch out for Vera and Grace for the time being. Where was she going to put Ruby for the night? 

She picked her phone back up, and quickly searched her contacts before putting the phone to her ear as the dialing tone began to ring out.

Within a few seconds her call was answered.

"What's happened, Rita?"

"Ah, G'day to you too, Will." Rita rolled her eyes. "Nothing has happened, just a friendly phonecall from an employee to her employer." Rita gritted her teeth.

"So, everything is ok?" Will questioned.

"Yes, everything with Vera is absolutely fine. She's in the shower in fact." 

"Oh, well that's fine then. So why am I hearing from you?" 

"Listen, Ruby might be getting out tonight." Rita swallowed.

"I know, her hearing is this afternoon." Will confirmed.

"So, I was just wondering if you had anywhere she could stay?" Rita questioned.

Will let out a sarcastic chuckle down the phone. "Oh, so now you need me." 

"Will come on, I've done everything you've asked. Can you just do me a favour?" 

"I am doing you a favour by not returning you to prison, Rita." Will said bluntly, and then sighed. 

"Will, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. She can't stay here with Vera and the baby, she'll know something is up and I can't risk getting her involved with all of this. It's better she doesn't know." 

Will cleared his throat. "I have a condo on the beach that Meg and I used for weekends."

"Serious?" Rita let herself smile a little. "Ahhh, Will!" Her voice went high pitched with tease.

"Alright, but it's not permanent. A few weeks or so." Will smiled. "But remember that Vera is still your main concern. I'm doing this to say thank you for keeping her alive so far, there's still time for you to fuck this up Rita." 

"Will..." Rita said seriously. "You have my word that nothing will happens to Vera." 

"Well let's hope so. You can pick the keys up from me at the prison on your way to the court."

"I owe you, Will." Rita ended the call and exhaled. Now all she had to do was come up with a convincing story to stop Ruby questioning her whereabouts for the next few weeks.

.  
.  
.

Vera wrapped the towel around her body, and pushed her damp hair back from her face. She looked in the mirror, resting her hands on the sink unit and sighed. Her eyes were still puffy from the all the crying, and her skin was still blotchy. Her head was reeling with the thought of Joan being out there alone, and she'd barely slept despite being exhausted from the thoughts that were occupying her mind. She ran her fingers through her hair and jumped at a knock on the door.

"Vera?" Rita called from outside.

"You can come in..." Vera tightened her towel.

The door opened slowly, and steam evaporated out of the air gap.

"Hey..." Rita smiled. "You ok?"

"Sorry, I've been ages." Vera flicked her hair from her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, I'm glad you've had a bit of time to yourself." Rita took a step closer. Her eyes glancing over Rita's glistening skin on her collar bones, and her flowing face from the hot shower. "I have to go out for a few hours..."

Vera's eyes eyes widened. "Rita I'm sorry, it's Ruby's hearing... I completely forgot."

Rita smiled. "Don't be silly, there's a few bits I need to sort out before. Her hearing isn't until later on." She placed her hand on Vera's hip and felt the dampness from her towel seep through. She took a step closer and could feel the heat from Vera's body.

"Take your time." Vera smiled. "She can stay here if need be, you know...if everything goes well." 

"Thanks but..." Rita began.

"I'm sure everything will be fine though." Vera added quickly. "I didn't mean..."

"Thank you, Vera." Rita squeezed Vera's hip. "I have somewhere for her to stay, don't worry." 

Vera smiled. "So, I'll see you in a few hours then?" 

Rita nodded and stepped closer, pulling Vera against her. Her arm wrapped around Vera's waist and she pressed her lips to Vera's hot mouth. They stayed still for a moment, before Vera's mouth parted slightly allowing their kiss to continue. Rita's lips slid over Vera's and again they stayed together for another moment or so before Rita pulled back.

"I'll be as quick as I can." She placed another soft kiss on Vera's lips, and quickly left the bathroom.

Vera turned and lent her hands back against the sink. She ran her fingers across her lips, tracing where Rita's mouth had been as she caught glimpse of herself in the mirror and exhaled. She decided she'd wait until the front door closed shut and then she'd go.


	20. Chapter 20

"Bridget?" Vera questioned down the phone. Her mobile was balanced between her shoulder and her ear as she tried to clip the baby carrier into the front passenger seat of her car. Rita has made it look so easy, but Vera's arms were much shorter as she reached over with seatbelt. 

"Hey Vera..."

"Are you home?" Vera cut her off. 

"Well, yes..."

"Great, can I drop Grace to you? Say, in 5 minutes?" Vera's voice was thick with haste, and she still couldn't get the clip into the right place on the seat belt. 

"Erm, sure?" Bridget was confused by Vera's urgency. "Is everything ok Vera?"

"Yes all fine, I er...I have an appointment that I completely forgot about." Vera lied. "I won't be long."

"Ok, see you soon. Drive safely." 

Vera struggled for a few moments, but found it much easier to do with two hands as the belt clicked into place. She dabbed her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, and quickly closed the car door and ran around the otherwise to get it. She turned the key and the ignition started, and quickly she reversed from the driveway, barely looking in her mirrors. She sped down the narrow, windy road of houses either side in the direction of Bridget's home. 

As she arrived outside, Bridget was waiting for her and Grace on the front porch, looking relaxed in a pair of well fitting denim shorts and a floaty kaftan type shirt. Vera though of how Bridget always managed to look effortlessly flawless everytime she saw her. As she unclipped Grace's travel seat from the car she smiled down to her sleeping daughter. She was so blessed to have such a calm, peaceful baby totally unlike herself. It must be Rita's influence, Vera thought to herself as she began to walk the path to Bridget's porch. 

"Hey..." Bridget greeted, as Vera's pace quickened the closer she got. 

"Thanks so much for this." Vera passed over Grace in her seat to Bridget, and lifted the changing bag from her shoulder. "There's spare clothes, nappies and bottles in there." Vera said as she placed the bag on the floor. 

"That's a lot of stuff for a quick appointment, Vera." Bridget chuckled. "You are coming back right?" 

Vera looked flustered at Bridget's remark. "Well you never know what might happen." Vera forced a smile. "Baby's can be messy. I'll be as quick as I can." She turned on her heel, and ran on her tiptoes back down the path towards her car.

"Come on Princess Grace." Bridget cooed to the sleeping little girl. "We got this..." She gave a quick wave to Vera as her car sped off. "Mummy is in a rush, eh." 

.  
.  
.

Vera took a deep breath as she stopped the car. She placed her hands firmly on the wheel and tried to slow her racing heartbeat. She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard, and nodded. 

"Now or never..." She whispered to herself as she unclipped her seatbelt. As she opened the door, the warm breeze slithered into the car and across her body like hot lava, she was already sweating and the air almost felt dangerous. She lent over and grabbed her handbag, stepped out and closed the door as quietly as she could. She glanced around at her surroundings. It seemed so much more inviting in the daylight. She began to walk to the start of the settlement of tents, retracing her steps from the evening before. She kept her eyes low and avoiding direct eye contact with those stood around outside tents, and huddled in conversation but she couldn't help but noticing the whispering around her as she passed through. Did they recognise her from last night? Were they suspicious of her presence, did they feel theatened by her? As she walked, she noticed in her side view a figure drawing closer. It was definitely male, in baggy trousers and a dark T-Shirt, and cap pulled over his face hiding his features. She pulled her handbag tighter to her, her pace quickened, and her breathing became rapid. She felt a fear that she'd not felt since the day of the riot, the day she was hostage and the day she gave birth the Grace. The same sick feeling began to rise in her stomach, upto her chest as she could see the figure moving closer to her. She could almost hear his breathing as he was now inches from her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing walking through here alone, eh?" His voice was deep, thick with an accent that wasn't local. Vera looked down, her feet moving faster. "Whatcha got in your bag hey?" She felt his hand on her arm, as she clung to her bag tighter and pulled her elbow free from his grip. "G'on let's have a look..." Vera felt a yank on her bag and she was spun to face him with force. 

"No, get off." Vera struggled. 

"Give me the bag, whore... or I'll hurt ya.." his voice was firmer, as Vera fought back. 

"Get. OFF." Vera jolted forward as he yanked her hard again. "There's nothing valuable in there..." Vera voice was higher pitched now as she tried her hardest to keep hold of her bag. 

"GET OFF OF HER, NOW." The unmistakable husk roared from behind Vera's body. She could feel a presence behind her and instantly the man's grip was released and he began to take quick retreating steps away from Vera, a look of terror spreading across his face. Vera froze to the spot as she felt a heat begin to close in on her from behind. 

"Are you hurt?" Joan's voice seemed concerned, yet firm. 

Vera shook her head, still facing away. Her chest pounded, and her eyes began to sting with tears. 

"I told you to stay away, Vera." 

Vera swallowed, and slowly began to turn to face Joan. Her hand bag was still clutched to her chest. As she turned realised how close Joan was standing to her, there were mere inches between them, and away from the harsh brightness of the illuminated tarpaulin Joan seemed to look more like the woman Vera remembered. She stood tall and powerful Infront of her. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her hair was swept away from her face exposing her high cheekbones and structured jaw. Vera gazed up to her face, and their eyes met again for a moment. 

"I can't stay away, Joan." Vera swallowed. "Not now I know you are here." 

Joan raised her eyebrow, and her lip flinched. "Hm..." 

"I, erm...I have some things for you." Vera's voice trembled as she spoke. Joan turned and began to walk away slowly, her body slumped a little again as she headed back towards her tarpaulin fortress. Vera froze for a moment, before deciding that she should follow seeing as Joan hadn't said otherwise. 

Vera took quick steps to try and keep up with Joan's long strides. Joan's once bare feet were covered with a simple black trainer shoe, that was trodden down on the heel, exposing the backs of Joan's feet. They looked a little small for her. As the reached the lit tarpaulin, Vera watched as Joan slipped off each shoe, placing them neatly at the edge of the tarpaulin and stepped on in her bare feet. She listened to the crunch it made beneath Joan's weight. Vera stood at the edge, and watched as Joan took a few paces around, like a cat before it settled. She opened her hand bag and pulled out a few items. A small bottle of hand sanitizer gel, a handy packet of anti bacterial wipes, and a picture. Joan watched with intrigue as Vera fumbled around, and then placed the gel and the wipes at the foot of the tarpaulin.

"I know that you are particular with your choice of wipes, Joan. I wanted to apologise for stepping onto your...erm, mat...yesterday." Vera said shakily. Joan nodded in thanks, and glanced at the photograph in Vera's hand. Vera held it out, and Joan squinted her eyes to see from her distance. 

"Erm...and this..." Vera swallowed. "Is a picture of Grace." Vera looked down at the picture extended in her hand. Joan took a small step forward, and arched her neck to get a closer look. "It's...well, it's for you..." Joan looked at Vera sincerely, and Vera nodded with encouragement for Joan to take the picture from her. 

"She's..." Joan took a breath. "Perfect, VerA." She accepted the picture, and cupped in in her hand like a piece of treasure.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh, ok I'm back! I am SO sorry for delays, moving house is a right time consuming process! Anyway, here's a little update to keep you going. 
> 
> Love your comments thank you!

"Rita?" Vera peered around her front door, and called out into the hallway. "Reet?" She questioned one more time. She waited a moment before pushing the door open. If everything had gone to plan, Rita should be now picking Ruby up from the prison. There was a window. 

She turned and waved back to her parked car on the driveway. The car door opened slowly, and Vera waved frantically again. One long limb, followed by another slowly crawled from the vehicle, and her full frame stretched out like the branches of a tree. Vera glanced around the street, she sighed with relief as she mentally thanked herself for staying put on such a quiet road. Her mother had never been one for hustle and bustle, and sometimes Vera often thought she might enjoy a busier neighborhood but right now she was thankful for her choices. 

The tall figure moved at a glacial pace from the car to the porch, and Vera's heart had began to beat faster. It had all seemed such a good idea, but now as always she was questioning her motives. 

"Joan we have to move faster." Vera hissed. The figure stopped still, inches from the porch, and dark eyes rose up from the hood of the long coat and hood that covered the figure. "Joan!" Vera rolled her eyes, and stepped back from the door reaching her arm out to the figure in hope of haste. Instead moving closer, an long arm drapped in heavy material outstretched towards Vera's, and fingers reached out. Vera shuddered as Joan's long, cold fingers wrapped around hers and for a moment Vera met Joan's eyes.

"Come on, Joan. It's ok. It's safe here..." Vera softened her tone, and tightened her grip on Joan's hand. Vera watched as Joan took a deep breath, before moving her legs slowly towards her again. Her body seemed so heavy, it looked a real struggle for her to move, like everything was starting to shut down, and she was sinking slowly. 

As Joan made it through the front door, Vera turned and glanced once more at the street. Still empty. She quickly closed the door, and pulled the locks across. She almost laughed. She was bolting the locks that were there to protect her from Joan ever entering her home, and now, here she was bolting those locks with Joan knowingly in her house, in her safe space, locking everyone away from the two of them. What was she doing? 

Joan stood motionless. Her breathing seemed lethargic, and every breath was a struggle. Vera could here a rasp in her throat every time she took inhaled. Her hood was still up, and her hands hung limply at her sides. Gone was the strong, towering figure, instead she hunched like an upset child. 

"Joan..." Vera whispered softly from behind her. Joan didn't move. Vera placed her hand up on to Joan's shoulder in front of her, and once again Joan didn't flinch. There was a time when any form of human contact would have sent the heckles on Joan's neck up and she'd move out of reach. "Let's get you upstairs." 

One by one Joan lifted her heavy, bare feet up one step at a time, Vera behind her with every step. Joan was weak, and Vera knew she wouldn't be able to move her by herself if she fell. "You can do it..." Vera's voice was gentle yet encouraging, as though she were encouraging a small child taking their first steps. Her mind darted back to her daughter, and her breath caught in her throat. She'd been so much longer than she had told Bridget she would be. 'Bridget will understand.' she reassured herself, as they both climbed the last of the steps. 

As they turned the corner to the corridor leading to the bathroom, Joan stopped as they approached the doorway to Grace's nursery. Vera stepped around to the side of Joan, her hand still supporting her back, and she leant her head to see Joan's face beneath the hood and blanket of dark hair. Joan's eyes seemed to be swollen with tears, and Vera watched as one fell silently down her cheek. 

"It's ok, Joan." Vera whispered. "I know you've been in there before." 

Joan began to move slowly again, and Vera took a few steps in front to switch on the bathroom light before Joan arrived. She pressed the plug into bath, and quickly turned on hot tap. She turned back to Joan, who stood in doorway, her eyes slowly glancing around as tears rolled down her cheeks. Vera frowned, and took a step forwards. 

"Who are you?" Vera questioned softly. "Who is this Joan Ferguson?" Vera starred into Joan's eyes, there was nothing there anymore. No burning gaze of strength or fight, no glint of scheming or revenge. "Tell me who are you, Joan." Vera swallowed. "Because I don't know this person..." 

"I have lost, Vera." Joan's voice croaked with sadness. "I have loooost." Her voice wined deeply, like an animal in pain. 

"Lost what?" Vera questioned. 

"EverythinG." Joan's lips twitched slightly, before her face fell back into its droop.

"You can stop fighting now, Joan." Vera reached up towards Joan's face, and instead of flinching allow Joan allowed Vera to run her thumb across her cheekbone, wiping tears in its path. "It's over." Vera held her hand against Joan's check and Joan sniffed, and nodded. 

"It will not be over until I am dead, Vera." Joan swallowed, and she frowned down to the smaller woman in front of her. "That is the reality, Vera. One cannot hide forever from the darkness that must decend at the hands of others. You of all people know that, Vera." The sadness in Joan's voice made the hairs on Vera's arms stand on end. The sound of the running water behind them echoed throughout the room, as though masking their secrets. Vera swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and shook her head.

"No!" She moved closer to Joan. "I won't let it happen again." Her brow frowned tightly, and her body was rigid with defence. 

"We cannot run from destiny forever." Joan's features softened towards Vera. "I have prepared myself, mentally Vera." 

"I won't let it happen, Joan." Vera sounded as though she was almost pleeding with the devil. Steam began to rise around them, and Vera took a step back. "I'll leave you to bathe." Joan's fingers wrapped around her wrist at lightning speed as she took a step away. 

"I would prefer not to be alone, Vera." Joan swallowed again, and Vera nodded as her stomach churned. She heard Rita's voice in her head, telling her to stay away, she remembered the lengths that Rita had gone to to protect her from Joan, yet here she was disobeying every rule put in place for her protection, about to lock herself into a bathroom with the monster. Surprisingly, it wasn't fear Vera felt as her stomach flipped and her heart rate began to race, it was relief.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 24 hours, who am I? 
> 
> Anyway, a bit of fluff before it gets serious again...

Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them as she hunched over. Long, wet hair hung limply around her face, sticking to the skin on her shoulders, and moisture trickled down her limbs, a mixture of sweat and soapy water. For the first time in forever, her breathing seemed regulated, and a wash of calmness came over her. 

Vera plunged the sponge back into the water, and lifted it up to Joan's shoulders. She pressed the sponge to older woman's alabaster skin, and pressed gently releasing the water to cascade down Joan's back. Vera repeated the process several times before reaching for the shower gel on the side next to her. Vera lifted the lid and squeezed a little into her hand, she placed the bottle back down and lathered the gel into a foam in her hands. She was about to open her mouth to ask Joan if it would be alright for her to wash her back with the Vanilla and Cedarwood scented foam but stopped herself, remembering that she hadn't asked permission to do anything she'd already done whilst Joan was in her bath, taking Joan's statement that she'd rather not be alone as permission enough. Joan hadn't flinched when Vera helped her wash her hair, she didn't utter a word when Vera took her hands with a flannel and gently worked the dirt from her cuticles, so she went ahead and tentitively began to work the lather of soap across Joan's shoulders. She started gently, and felt Joan sigh a little beneath her touch, so she used a little more pressure and slowly worked her thumbs a little harder into Joan's strong back muscles as she spread the lather across her skin. It occured to Vera that she had never helped bathe another human, other than her daughter before, never another adult and that the process was rather intimate. She then realised that she'd never bathed or showered with another person before, and wondered if it was something she would enjoy. She shook her head, and frowned at her thoughts. She took care not to overstep the mark with Joan, she never let her hands get 'too close', she stayed within safe areas. There was no awkward atmosphere, infact Vera felt a sense of comfort and almost forgot that she was washing a woman who wasn't just a psychopath, but a murderer also, and a rather experienced one at that. Despite the two women being in silence, it seemed there was nothing they needed to say. Joan's rigid body had began to relax a little, and there wasn't one part of Vera that felt tense or on edge with the situation. She dunked the sponge back under the water, and began to wash the soap from Joan's back carefully. Again, she repeated the sponge ritual a number of times, watching as the last of the soap washed down Joan's back. Vera wondered if Joan had ever allowed anyone close enough to do this for her before. If Joan had ever shared a bath with someone? She lent forwards a little, and pulled back the hair that was hanging in front of Joan's face, tucking it behind her ear from behind. Vera couldn't see Joan's face from where she sat, perched on the edge of the bath, and she had to stop herself from allowing her finger to trace the back of Joan's neck as she tucked the last of the strands of hair behind her ears. She picked up the wide tooth comb from the other side of the bath, and once again decided she didn't need to ask for permission to perform the task. She gently, and very carefully began to work the comb through Joan's dark, silver flecked hair, starting at the top of her head and slowly combing down to the ends. Joan's breathing became heavier, and her head tilted backwards towards Vera slightly. Vera's stomach flipped quickly as she imagined the pleasure she must be giving Joan. How it must feel to finally receive some kind of human affection after enduring the last few months of torture that she'd been through. It was then that Vera realised it wasn't just the last few months, it must have been a lonely few years for Joan. Vera wondered the last time Joan had been touched affectionately by another person, if there had ever been someone who had combed her hair, or massaged her aching neck. Vera herself had limited experience, but she had been touched affectionately, Jake despite his deceptions had made her skin tingle with touch, and Rita had held her close. Who had allowed Joan to rest her head against their chest, or ran their fingers through her hair in comfort? It seemed unlikely she'd have had the freedom to be intimate with Jianna given the circumstances. Vera felt a sudden sadness for the woman. Perhaps if she had someone to care for her, to comfort her and to love her she might have been different. Things could have been different. She continued to comb Joan's hair which was now almost squeaking beneath each stroke, she glanced over the woman's skin, joining each mole or freckle with her eyes, tracing down the arms that were tightly wrapped around long, firm legs and down her wrists that were laden with scars, fresh scabs and scratch marks. Vera let out a sigh, and put the comb down. She stood up from the edge of the bath, and moved slowly towards the door. 

"I am just going to get you a fresh towel, and find you a robe." She was reluctant to move, but realised that time was slipping by, and soon Rita would be home and their bubble would be burst. 

"Vera..." Joan whispered, stopping Vera as she unlocked the door. Vera turned, her eyes meeting the dark, sunken eyes of Joan. 

"Yes?" Vera stepped closed to the bath, her heart pounding. She crouched down, her arm resting on the bath and her face at Joan's eyeline. 

"Thank...you." Joan whispered slowly, and swallowed quickly afterwards. 

Vera gave a sad smile, and quickly nodded before standing up and turning away from Joan as her eyes began to prick with tears. She unlocked the door and the coolness of the corridor hit her. She pulled the bathroom door closed behind her, and she gasped for air. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and she steadied herself against the wall. She took another gasp of air, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to fill her lungs with air. She slid down the wall, curling her legs to her chest as tears began to freely fall from her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, and suddenly she jumped to her feet as she heard the key begin to turn in the door downstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

The key tried one again to turn in the lock, and Vera began to edge towards the top of the staircase. Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd locked the door from the inside after returning home with Joan, time had swept past her like the ocean on the sand, the waves losing track of time. There were no lights on in the house, and dusk was setting in, Rita would be worried. The key pulled out from the lock, and Vera could hear heavy footsteps pace on the porch. She inched herself as quietly as she could down the first few stairs, just low enough to see the shadow through the glass of the door. The outline of Rita's hair bounced back and forth, as Vera imagined her staring up at the house to check for lights. It was Rita who had fitted the precautionary locks, there was no way of her getting into the house without them being opened from the inside.  
Vera tried to steady her breathing, and she squinted to see Rita's shadow and movements. She decided she needed to open the door incase Rita pressed the doorbell, this would startle Joan and it was a situation that she wouldn't be able to handle on her own. Rita had done so much for her over the last few weeks, she'd taken her daughter on like her own and had ensured that Vera and Grace were safe at every second. She was selfless. Vera cursed herself under her breath for going behind her back at the very second Rita had put someone else before Vera for a few hours, her own sister at that. What was it about Joan that enabled Vera to suddenly forget the world around her? Despite everything that Joan had put her through, still she had to fight for her. She decided, she would rather face the wrath of Rita knowing she'd betrayed her, than have to face losing and letting Joan down one last time. She could buy herself sometime, and tell Rita she should be her Ruby for the first night, that she would be ok, and she could figure out what to do next. 

She quietly crept down the last few steps, not taking her eyes from Rita's shadow for a second. As slowly and quietly as she could she unlatched the locks, and pulled down the door handle. The breeze quickly flooded through, and Vera's mouth instantly went dry as Rita turned quickly to face her, her hair bouncing as she did. Rita smiled, a wide, true grin at the sight of Vera and stepped forward from the edge of the porch towards a very pale Vera. Rita's face dropped with concern as she made her way closer to Vera who stood cautiously in the doorway. Vera seemed a funny shade of grey, and her breathing seemed to be rapid.

"You alright?" Rita placed her hand on Vera's forehead, feeling for a temperature and wrapped her other arm around Vera's waist. 

Vera swallowed, and tried to speak but no words came out. Why was Rita such a kind person? She could have been mad that she wasn't able to get into the house, she could have questioned Vera on her whereabouts, yet she was only concerned about her wellbeing. 

"Vera?" Rita tucked a stray hair from Vera's face behind her ear, and gently stroked her cheek. "Come on let's get you inside..." Rita went to step forward to guide Vera back through the door but Vera pushed against her.

"N...No...we can't." Vera stuttered, her body began to sweat. 

"Are you unwell?" Rita took a step back forwards, and ran her eyes across Vera's body. 

Vera took a deep breath. "You will hate me." Her face becoming even paler.

Rita let out a small, nervous chuckle. "Vera?" A concerned look spread across her face. "What's going on?" 

Vera couldn't quite catch her breath. Everything seemed to be moving quickly past her, the air around her caused goosebumps to spread across her body and she began to shake. Rita placed her hands on Vera's wrists to steady her. Vera felt a presence behind her, and watched in slow motion as Rita lent to look past her into the hallway behind. Bile began to rise in Vera's throat. 

"Ahh, the Alsatian has returned home." Joan's smooth, raspy tone slid through the air around them, cutting like a knife. Wrapped in a towel, with her wet hair hanging from her shoulder she stood a metre from the pair.

Rita took one more glance at Vera, and forcefully pushed her wrists away from her hands. She pushed Vera to one side, and like a cheetah about to kill its prey lept through the doorway like a bullet, her hands latching straight on to the neck of the tall woman behind Vera, and hurled her against the wall of Vera's hallway. 

Vera let out a cry, turning herself around as quickly as she could and dived into Rita's back but was bucked off instantly with hardly any effort at all. 

"Rita, NO! Get off her!" Vera tried to pull Rita's arm to no avail, and watched as a smirk spread across Joan's face, and her eyes began to darken. Her face was turning a darker shade of pink as Rita used her force around her throat, but Joan didn't fight it. 

"RITA! PLEASE, STOP!" Vera screamed. Her eyes now trickling tears down her face. 

"VERA, GET AWAY!" Rita growled, as she pushed her weight against Joan's throat. 

"Rita! It was me!" Vera was panicking. Her mind flashed back to the courtyard, and Joan writhing in the noose. It was now or never of she was going to save Joan again. She had seconds before Joan's weak body caved in. "IT WAS ME! I LET HER IN!"

After a second or so, as it registered in Rita's ears, she released her grip from Joan's throat calmly, and took a step backwards from Joan's panting body as she stumped against the wall for support. Vera jumped forward, between the two, her hands up in defence as she tried to reached Rita's eyeline. 

"Rita..." Vera tried to the step closer to her, but Rita pushed her, Vera stumbled backwards. 

"Where is she?" Rita's voice was calm, and she quickly moved towards the lounge door glancing around frantically. Vera followed her, leaving Joan gasping for breath against the wall. "Vera, where is Grace?"

"She's..." Vera swallowed. "Rita...please."

Rita turned backwards quickly, her hair whipping Vera face.

"I will ask you one more time, Vera..." Rita narrowed her eyes.

Vera tried to catch her breath. 

"She's not here..." Tears fell from her eyes. "She's safe." 

"Where is she Vera?" Rita's voice was stern.

"With Bridget." Vera let out a sob. "Rita, please."

Rita took long strides past Vera and Joan to the door, and turned back to face Vera. She shook her head in disbelief.

"So, you chose..." She looked Joan up and down. "This! Over your daughter, Vera?" She spat her words out, as Vera again tried to edge closer. "This is fucked, Vera." She turned, pulling the door behind her and Vera winced as the door slammed. She gasped for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter again to be shorter, because this whole situation happened so quickly. 
> 
> There is moreeeee coming.x


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters in one day, you lucky people haha. 
> 
> I'm still a bit undecided about where I want to take this, I am a solid lover of Freakytits but the whole Rita and Vera concept really intrigues me as it's quite unexplored. Oh gosh, what to do! 
> 
> Anyway, i listened the Freya Ridings album whilst writing this chapter and Poison really resonated with the Vera and Joan scene to start. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Always love your feedback! K x

Vera sat unable to move on her knees at the foot of the front door. The pounding in her chest resonated into her head, and her vision was foggy. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and for a moment she allowed herself to wallow and sob. It was her own fault. Rita was right, she'd chosen to protect Joan over her daughter, because not even her maternal instinct could overpower the need she had to save Joan Ferguson. But from what? What was she saving Joan from anymore? Herself? Her imminent death at the hands of another human who took it upon themselves to end her? Rita was only trying to protect her from Joan, she'd never had any personal experience or vengeance with her, and it pained Vera to think that she could be doing the wrong thing for everyone compromised in this messed up situation right now. Her humanity and need for Joan was somehow stronger than anything else she'd experienced in her life, and the reasons why didn't matter. She'd made her choice, clear.

Vera turned to face Joan, her long limbs sprawled out on Vera's hall floor, her towel barely covering her body and her hand on her chest as she refilled her body with oxygen. 

"Why couldn't you stay upstairs?" Vera whispered, as she wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. 

Joan didn't respond. Once again, she was lost in her own thoughts, her eyes glazed over and a familiar look of devastation spread across her alabaster skin. For a moment, Vera had seen a glimpse of the notorious, old Joan Ferguson when Rita had her by the throat, the glint in her eye and the smirk across her lips as her nostrils flared and she allowed allowed Rita to strangle her without fighting back. 

"Did you want to die?" Vera questioned again. She pulled herself towards Joan's body with her hands, and crawled forward on her knees so she was level with Joan's eyes. Joan's gazed flicked up to meet Vera's, her face was still a shade of lilac and her lips were regaining colour. Her neck was already turning purple with bruising, and bright red finger marks glistened in the light from the street lamp outside. Vera could see there were tears forming in Joan's eyes, and she reached for Joan's hand. Her fingers brushed over the skin on Joan's wrist, and she traced the burn scars carefully with her thumb. Joan didn't fight her touch, instead she watched Vera's thumb scale over her scars. Joan swallowed, and cleared her throat. Her breathing was still shallow, and there was a rasp in her throat with very breath. 

"It won't be over until I am dead, Vera. Why run from it, it will only prolong the inevitable." Joan whispered after a few moments. 

Vera wrapped her fingers around Joan's wrist and gave a squeeze as they sat silent together in the silent darkness that enveloped them.

.  
.  
.

The brakes squealed as Rita pulled the car into the curb outside Bridget's home. With haste, Rita undid her seatbelt and exited the car, breaking into a run as she turned to the path leading to the house. She didn't hesitate in ringing the bell, and banged the door with an urgent knock aswell. Within a few moments, the door opened and Franky smiled. 

"G'day Rita, how's..." Before Franky could finish Rita pushed past her into the house. "C'mon in why don't ya..." Franky muttered under her breath.

The hallway was filled will soft lighting from flickering candles, and a soft female singer with a piano backing echoed quietly around them.

"Where...where's Grace?" Rita was out of breath and there was an urgency in her tone. 

"She's upstairs with Bridget, Rita..." Franky frowned as she watched Rita pace. "Is everything alright, mate?" 

Rita pushed her hair back from her face, and shook her head at Franky with a serious frown. 

"No, it really isn't." She bit her lip. "Can you get Bridget to come down? I should really tell you both."

Franky nodded and headed towards the stairs. She turned back and gave a reassuring smile to Rita, Rita nodded in return, still catching her breath. 

"Gidge...?" Franky called softly up the staircase. "Gidge, Rita's here...can you come on down." Franky swayed awkwardly as they waited for a response. The top stair creaked, and Bridget's head popped over the banister. 

"Hey, Rita..." Bridget smiled. Her face dropped when she saw Rita's panicked demeanor. "Give me two seconds, I'm just changing Grace, I'll be right down. Franky, baby there's some wine in the fridge..." 

Franky motioned with her arm to Rita towards the kitchen, and led the way. "You look like you could use a large one..." 

Rita let out a snort, and followed Franky into the open plan kitchen. She glanced around at the photos on the walls, remembering the first evening she visited Vera in her house. Within a few seconds, Franky slid a glass of white wine across the kitchen island towards her and she nodded in thanks. 

"Do you need something stronger?" Franky raised her eyebrow, and tilted her head towards a shelf of spirits. Rita took a gulp of her wine, and rolled her eyes at Franky as she shook her head. 

"Not sure what I need right now..." Rita shrugged, and took another sip. 

Franky poured two more glasses of wine, and took a sip from one herself. There was movement behind them, and they both turned as Bridget carefully carried Grace in her arms into the kitchen. 

"What's going on?" Bridget lent back against the island to face Rita.

Rita swallowed, and glanced at Grace who slept peacefully in Bridget's arms. It seemed Grace settled well for anyone aside from Vera. 

"I just got back to Vera's after picking Ruby up...she got out today." Rita took another sip of wine, and took a deep breath. "Ferguson was with her. Vera let her in." Rita glanced at Bridget and then at Franky.

Bridget lent forward as if she hadn't quite heard what Rita had just said, and puffed out her cheeks in disbelief.

"Well, fuck me." Bridget almost let out a laugh. "She just couldn't let her go could she." 

"Is Vera alright?" Franky asked.

Rita shrugged. "I don't know!" 

"I mean physically..." Franky started.

"She didn't seem hurt physically, but mentally- I just don't know what she's doing." Rita shook her head.

"She dropped Grace off to me early this afternoon, she had some appointment and rushed off." Bridget was calm. "I thought she might have just had a bit of baby brain, and had forgotten she had to be somewhere." 

"I left to go to the court with Ruby, and she was just out of the shower. Do you think..." Rita took a deep breath. "Do you think that Ferguson watched me leave, and then..."

"Have you asked Vera?" Bridget interupted. 

"No, I got back just to tell her that Ruby was out and settled and the door was locked, which I told her to keep locked to keep Ferguson out, and she wouldn't let me through the door, and then..." Rita swallowed. "There she was...wrapped in a towel, in Vera's hallway." 

"Fuckkkk!" Franky sighed.

"I tried to strangle her." Rita frowned.

"What?" Bridget stepped forward. "Is Ferguson alive?" 

Rita nodded. "Vera stopped me. She's made her choice." 

Bridget held Grace with one arm, and reached for her wine. She took a long sip, and her mind ticked over.

"We've gotta get round there." Bridget put her glass down. "Before something happens to either of them." She glanced at Franky. "I think you should stay here, baby. Keep Grace here with you. If Ferguson sees you Franky she might try something, we need her to cooperate." 

Franky nodded and stepped forward to take Grace. "Gidge, just be careful alright?" Franky looked concerned.

"I'll be fine, baby." Bridget smiled at Rita. "I think this one can handle it."

Rita smiled back, and nodded with thanks to Franky as she followed Bridget back towards the front door. 

"Take care of my woman, Connors!" Franky called after them. "Ferguson will always be a freak."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of fluff before it all kicks off again haha! 
> 
> I'm loving writing this again at the moment, so expect quick updates until life gets in the way. Xx

"Are you hungry?" Vera whispered. 

Joan shook her head. 

Their bodies lay opposite each other, both leaning against the walls in Vera's hallway. Vera had briefly stood up to fetch a blanket from the sofa for Joan who was naked bar a towel that barely covered her body. She'd draped it over the older woman who clearly couldn't muster the energy to move from the same spot she'd slumped in barely twenty minutes ago. By now, obvious bruises had formed across Joan's neck, shoulder and collarbone and still her body struggled to fill itself with enough oxygen. Vera had wanted to sit close to Joan, to comfort her in someway, to press her arm against hers as they sat side by side, or to link her fingers through Joan's scarred, unkempt fingers yet, decided to sit opposite her, their bare feet inches apart.

Joan's glazed stare trailed off into space, and Vera watched as she barely blinked. Vera could only imagine the numbness she must be feeling. She'd momentarily switched into her previous personality for the time Rita was with them, but around Vera she was different. Vera fought off any thoughts in her mind that encouraged the concept that Joan was manipulating her into feeling sorry for her to gain power, but deep down Vera had a hunch that Joan felt safe around her. Was it because she knew she'd let Vera see a vulnerable side to her once or twice before, or was it because she was done fighting Vera. Perhaps Joan had subconsciously decided Vera was now worthy of her true emotion, she could let her guard down, because Vera had passed the test of being pushed to oblivion but still she came back for more. Vera couldn't decide. She thought of how she'd had to put on a front around others, especially Jake and Will for such a long time, trying to prove herself, and she felt that she maybe had more in common with the monster than she truly realised. Did this make Vera the same as her? 

Vera watched as Joan shuddered, her entire body flinched and she blinked suddenly from her glassy eyed daydream. She seemed startled by something. 

"Joan...?" Vera leant forward. "What is it?" 

Joan sighed, and pushed herself up to sit straighter with her hands. She winced as she tilted her neck, and rested her head back against the wall. Vera shuffled forwards a little closer to Joan, squinted through the darkness of the hallway to see Joan's face again. 

"Are you in pain? I have some painkillers upstairs?" Vera questioned gently. Joan nodded without looking up. She closed her eyes, and exhaled deeply. 

"I'd prefer not to take anything." Joan's voice was hoarse and dry. 

Vera nodded, and moved slightly closer again. Her bottom and hips were now level with Joan's upper thigh that turned to one side from the hip, her other leg stretched out in front of her. 

"Let me help you, Joan..." Vera whispered softly, her hand brushed against Joan's leg. Joan flinched, and Vera jumped in response. Vera moved away slightly. 

"You..." Joan swallowed. "Do not have to move." 

Vera's stomach fluttered. Just as before in the bathroom when Joan had told her she'd 'rather not be alone' Vera acknowledged that this was as good as Joan asking her to stay with her, to be near to her. Vera deliberately and over enthusiastically so as not to startle Joan placed her hand slowly on Joan's forearm, and again gently rubbed her thumb across Joan's scars and healing wounds. This time Joan didn't flinch, but allowed her mouth to form a small, grateful smile as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back again against the wall. Vera ran her thumb carefully over the burn scars, and thought back to the fight in the kitchen, and how she came to have those scars. Joan tried to kill Bea, drugged and then drown her. Vera couldn't quite believe she was sat next to the same person, in this second it was hard to believe Joan could do anything like that to anyone, but Vera blinked hard trying to push out the naive thoughts from her mind. She knew better than anyone of the extents Joan could go to. Vera thought back to the raw burn on Joan's arm after it had happened, and watching that moment back on the CCTV over and over again, it could have been her face not just her arm. Vera glanced at Joan's face, she had a natural prettiness to her, her high cheekbones and her strong features. Vera imagined the horrors that her eyes had seen, the torture her skin had been though and the darkness of her dreams. 

"Would you like to talk about anything...?" Vera tentatively asked, watching carefully for Joan's facial expressions. Joan simply shook her head. "Would you like me to talk to you about anything?" 

Joan opened her eyes, and for the first time turned to catch Vera's eye. She nodded, and then coughed to clear her throat. 

"Yes." She smiled sincerely at Vera. "Tell me about Grace." 

Vera's heart beat a little faster as Joan rolled Grace's name around her mouth. Vera swallowed, picturing her daughters soft skin, and fluttering eyes as she slept. 

"Well..." Vera started. "She is...really, a perfect baby." 

Joan closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled as Vera spoke. 

"She almost sleeps through the night, and when she's awake she has the funniest, little expressions." Vera stopped, and focused her eyes on her thumb still stroking up and down Joan's arm. "She was a great comfort to me when... well, when I was pregnant with her. There were times when I'd be thinking about you, and how I thought you were dead and everytime she would..." Vera blushed. "Well, she would kick and I'd feel her move around, like she was telling me everything was going to be alright." 

Joan opened her eyes, and a studied Vera's face as she spoke. 

"I was terrified that she'd be born and she'd be a stressed baby, because she had to go through so much before she even came into the world properly..." Vera shrugged. "I guess she's resilient, more than me anyway. But, I guess that's not hard." Vera let out a small snort. 

Joan frowned, she turned her arm placing her hand on top of Vera's and she gave Vera's a gentle squeeze. Joan didn't need to say anything. That reassuring touch was as good as an apology to Vera, but she didn't need Joan to be sorry at that moment.


	26. Chapter 26

"I have nothing to go on Bridget, I don't know her..." Rita declared. They were seconds from Vera's home, and Rita concentrated as she turned the car around the final corner.

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with psychopaths, and I think Joan Ferguson was by far the worst." Bridget shook her head, remembering their meetings within the prison walls. 

"What does she even want with Vera?" Rita frowned.

"Good question." Bridget snorted. "It's a similar pattern with many psychopaths, they need control and well, Ferguson certainly lost her control and she blames Vera for that." 

"Do you think she wanted revenge?" Rita checked her mirrors and she indicated to pull into Vera's drive.

"I don't think it's revenge with Ferguson." Bridget unclipped her seatbelt. "She wants her control back, and especially the control over Vera. Take the Jake situation for example- all Ferguson. Vera had his child for godsake, because Joan had him wrapped around her finger. She's not like anyone I've ever met before." 

Rita pulled on the handbrake, and unclipped her belt. She turned to Bridget and nodded.

"You ready for this?" Rita raised her eyebrow. 

Bridget nodded, and pulled the handle to open the door. They both quickly exited the car, closing their doors quietly. Rita caught Bridget's eye one last time as they simultaneously approached the porch.

.  
.  
.

Vera jumped as headlights illuminated the hallway. Her heart raced, and she sat up straighter.

"Joan, you need to move." Vera's voice was panicked. She jumped to her feet, latching the strongest lock across the front door, and then crouched back to Joan's eye level. She pulled her arm gently.

"Joan, I'm going to help you stand and then we really need to move into another room."

Joan's breathing was still lethargic and forced. She shook her head on complaint and a moan escaped her throat. Her body was slowly beginning to shut down after months of barely managing to survive. Her mind was giving in, and her body couldn't take much more.

"Please." Vera pleaded. "Just a few steps into the lounge, Joan." Vera bent and placed her hand into Joan's naked armpit. She pulled with might but Joan didn't budge. "Come on, you can do this." 

Joan swallowed, and nodded and Vera attempted to hoist her again. This time, Joan tensed her stomach muscles and pushed from her knees with great pain. She winced as she came to her feet and stumbled to Vera as Vera pulled Joan's arm around her neck for support. Joan's height meant she slumped low on to Vera's small frame, yet managed to find enough strength for the few steps into the lounge. Vera helped her lower herself down on to a sofa and Joan's weight sunk into the softness of the cushions. Her head lolled back, and her eyes closed instantly as she struggled for breath. Vera quickly stepped away, and pulled the lounge door closed behind her as she stood in the hallway ready to face whatever was about to happen next.

The key tried to turn in the lock, and Vera took a deep breath. She paced the few steps forward and pulled the latch across quickly, allowing the door to open slowly. She stood in the darkness and the air hit her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I'm back though!  
Very short chapter before some exciting stuff!

The three women stood still. Vera bit her lip as she stood blocking entry to her doorway with her arms folded protectively, her eyes glancing anywhere aside from the faces of Rita and Bridget in front of her. Her heart pounded, and her cheeks began to burn red as tears stung in her eyes. A stern glare spread across Rita's face as she watched Vera attempt to stand her ground. She knew she was stronger than Vera, and this was just delaying time. 

"Vera..." Bridget whispered, reaching out her Vera arm. Vera flinched away. "Vera, let us in." Vera eyes met Bridget's and an tear fell from her eye. Vera stiffened her upper lip, and shook her head like a toddler in a tantrum. 

"I don't want you here." Vera voice broke as she spoke quietly.

Rita rolled her eyes, and let out a huff of frustration. 

"Vera, it's for your own safety." Rita's voice was firm. "Don't make me move you out of the way." 

Vera let out a small sob, before stepping aside reluctantly. Now was her chance to prove to Joan that she could protect her. That she wouldn't let her down, not again. Rita quickly moved and led Bridget into the hallway, her curls bouncing as she glanced around quickly at her surroundings. 

"Wait!" Vera reached for Bridget's arm as she passed her. The two women turned to Vera. "What...what are you doing to do to her?" 

Bridget smiled softly to Vera. "We just need to make sure she's not going to hurt you." 

Vera sobbed again, she felt like a teenager not getting her own way. She knew deep down that this was for her protection, and Rita has her best interests at heart but she was a grown woman and if she wanted to dance with the devil then it was on her neck. 

Rita marched towards the lounge doorway, and inhaled deeply before pushing open the door. 

Rita frowned, glancing around quickly. Bridget sighed and let out a groan of dispair. Vera clasped her hands to her mouth, shaking her head. The room was silent aside from the faint flap from the curtain that blew in the breeze from the open window. Joan was gone.

"For fucks sake." Rita growled. "Vera, where is she?" 

"I..." Vera panicked. "I er, I..." Tears fell from Vera's eyes as she glanced at the empty space on the sofa where she'd just a few seconds before left Joan. She had been so weak and almost lifeless that Vera couldn't fathom how this was happening. 

Rita turned and pushed past Vera, and Bridget followed. The sound of Rita's boots quickly stomped up the stair case, and the flinging open of doors and light switches echoed throughout the house. 

Vera swallowed, and edged her way to the window. She pulled back the curtain, and glanced out to the streetlight lit road ahead. She couldn't have got far in her state. Vera quickly turned to check behind her, before clambering on the window frame, and edging her leg out. She knew she had a matter of seconds to do this before Rita realised what was happening.  
The ground was a lot further than she had anticipated and she let out a small yelp as she tumbled, landing on to her shoulder. She drew to her feet and steadied herself against the brick of her house. She exhaled, checked the window one last time and began to run.


	28. Chapter 28

Vera stayed low. She glanced around the brickwork before she quickly made a dash towards the bushes across the road the from her house. With every quick pace the pain in her shoulder grew worse. On reaching the bushes, and crouched down out of sight of the surrounding properties. She took a breath. 

"Joan!?" She hissed, her eyes darting around her. "Joan?" Her voice grew with desperation. 

The light was fading fast, and already she struggled to see into the expanse of foliage in front of her. Vera convinced herself that Joan in her current state couldn't have made it far, regardless of her health she was wearing only a towel and a blanket wrapped around her, surely she wouldn't be running to far. 

"Joan?" Vera cried. "JOAN!"

Vera began to crawl on her hands and knees, wincing at the stabbing pain now enveloping her upper body, from her shoulder to her fingers on right arm. Tears began to sting in Vera's eyes as she moved on all fours as quickly as she could. She called out for Joan again, and allowed herself to begin to cry. The ground was hard beneath her, and it was clear Joan had made a run for it. Vera cursed Rita under her breath, and she drew her knees to her chest and curled herself into a ball. She rocked as she sobbed, throwing her fist to the ground in anger. She'd lost Joan, just as she found her again. Just as she had begun to prove that she was more than a timid, pathetic mouse, infact she was a strong woman, who could fight for another when the heat was on. She'd proved herself to Joan, or so she thought. The thought of Joan almost naked, barefooted and breathless, trying to drag her heavy body away from Vera's house made bile begin to rise in Vera's throat. Vera had watched the struggle it had been for Joan to even move from the hallway to the lounge, and she remembered the weight of Joan's tall, broad body against hers as she helped her heave her way along. Vera felt a clench in her stomach, as she vividly remembered tracing her thumb along Joan's wrist, and how much she had longed to observe the intracity of Joan's face again, for it suddenly now to be gone from her again. Vera had spent so many nights awake trying to remember the exact location of each line and wrinkle, and the arch of Joan's lips, thinking she should have payed more attention when she could have, and being frustrated with herself that she didn't savour every second; kicking herself for wasting so much time hating the woman, for her to be gone from the world in a split second.   
After everything Joan had been through, she didn't deserve to now be back in the world like this, more likely terrified, trying to barely survive. Perhaps Joan was right, she couldn't run from the impending and imminent doom that was slowly catching up with her. Vera tried to shake that thought, when her she heard footsteps behind her, slow, heavy steps and the crack and snap of twigs and earth beneath each footstep. Vera held her breath. The footsteps had stopped just behind her, and Vera couldn't bring herself to turn to see who stopped merely a metre from her back. She let out slight sobs, her arms wrapped around her stomach and her heart beating through her chest. 

"What on earth are you doing down there, Vera?" The words rolled from the tongue slowly, deep and gravelly.

Vera let out the breath she'd been trying to hold. Slowly standing to her feet, still facing away from the presence behind her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and snuffed before slowly turning around.

Joan was a deathly shade of grey, her wet hair clung to her face, her shoulders and her neck, and Vera's blanket draped from her frame, exposing her naked body as it parted. Joan's eyes were squinted, as she looked Vera up and down. 

"Vera..." Joan began, her voice breaking with emotion towards the end of the word. She took a breath. 

Vera stepped forward, reaching for the blanket, and gently wrapped it around Joan's arms, pulling her towards her carefully. Vera winced at the pain in her shoulder with each movement.

"Are you hurt?" Joan narrowed her eyes, a look a concern in her brow.

Vera touched her shoulder, gasping as her fingers moved over the joint. She shook her head. 

"It's nothing." Vera swallowed. "Why did you run?" 

"I don't wish to be a inconvenience, Vera."

"It was me who took you to my home, you are not an inconvenience." Vera frowned. 

"I was set to...leave you, with your friends." Joan looked down to her feet. "Vera, I shouted for you." She admitted slowly. 

"I didn't hear you, Joan..." Vera began.

"No." Joan stopped. "I mean..." She closed her eyes. "I shouted for you, screamed you name. That night. In the box." Joan opened her eyes, but avoided Vera's eye. 

"Joan..." Vera started.

"No." Joan cut her off. "I don't require you to say something in return." She swallowed again, taking her time to catch her breath. "I screamed. I shouted. I am not afraid to admit that Vera." Joan picked at a scab on her hand. "So when I heard you call for me just now, I couldn't run, I couldn't allow myself to leave you, calling for me, as I did that...night." 

Vera swore that she saw any remaining colour completely drain from Joan as she spoke of her experience. She reached for Joan's wrist, and wrapped her fingers around it tightly. 

"Joan, I will never let anything happen to you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I endeavour to update as quickly as possible. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
